


It's a crime

by nothing_much



Series: It's a Crime [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: I tried to write a crimestory. I don't know. Anyway, it's a slow burn I think.





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a crimestory. I don't know. Anyway, it's a slow burn I think.

He looked around. He could see no CCTV. There were no one else around. It was dark, he was wearing dark clothing, gloves and had a beanie pulled down. He was unrecognizable. No one had seen him enter and there seemed to be no one around to see him leave. He’d done what he came here to do. He looked at the bodies at his feet. Well, he’d done a little more than he intended. But still. His client could be content. A two for one deal, wasn’t that bad. Both men at his feet had been involved in something they shouldn’t have been, and they thought they’d gotten away with it. When he caught up with them the tall blonde had bragged about it. The quiet shorter guy had listened, nodded and smiled at him. When they got shot, they had been celebrating their victory. Let’s just say, it was a short party cut short.

He cleaned the scene and checked it out again. He checked himself out, no blood he could leave, no traces. He knew how to get rid of the gun. He looked around one last time before he left. He walked out as if everything was just as normal as if there was supposed to be two dead bodies just laying around. If he got caught on a CCTV, he would look like anyone. No one would pay any attention to him. He blended in perfectly.

He took out his phone and called Ad, asked him if he wanted to meet him in a bar, for a pint. A chuckle was the answer, and they decided on a place and time. A place close to where he was now. He walked there and sat down with a pint while he waited. As he sipped on his drink he looked around in the bar. There were a couple of good lookers there. He hoped Ad would show up soon and entertain him. He didn’t want a one-night stand. They were more bother than they were worth. And to be honest. No one would measure up to the blonde in the corner. And he was obviously not ‘up for grabs’. He was almost nose to nose with a blonde girl. Not kissing, butt totally engrossed in her conversation, and listening very close in the loud bar. 

He thought maybe he recognised the girl, but she was too far away, and well, in an awkward position. He looked around for Ad again, he should be here by now. As if he heard him, Adam walked in the door just that moment. He looked around the bar, and started to walk towards the table, but changed his mind and walked up to the bar and ordered a couple of pints. Then came up to the table. “Aaron” he said and held up a pint. Aaron took it with a smile. 

“Hi, Ad” he said, and looked in the corner again. He just remembered who the blonde reminded him of. Ad’s ex. As if he knew something was up, Ad looked where he was. He stood up and walked towards the couple in the corner. Aaron frowned, but stayed put. He didn’t know if he was pleased or not when he saw Ad bringing them back to their table. He looked down at his pint and tried to decide. Ad coughed, and he looked up. “This is my ex-girlfriend Vic and her brother. Ad looked at him, and the man looked at Aaron and said “Robert, I’m Robert Sugden” Aaron shook his hand and introduced himself. 

He knew he came across grumpy. He wasn’t the most talkative, it was part to do with his personality, and part to do with his work. Still, Ad seemed not to mind, and Robert seemed to be everything but grumpy. He was talkative, including and interesting. Still, he was checking out the female crowd, Aaron noticed. And the fact that he noticed annoyed him. He looked around. Ad and Vic seemed engrossed in a conversation concerning only them. He decided to leave early, go home, catch up on some sleep. 

As he drank the last of his pint, and started to say his goodbyes, Robert asked him to stay. He shook his head and got up and started to leave. Ad followed him out, they took their time and Aaron left for home. He had a message on the phone as he got home, and there was an envelope filled with cash on his welcome rug inside the door. He took it and put it away without counting the money he knew was in there. He knew it would be the correct amount, it always was. He took his time before he looked at the message on the burner phone. It was another job. He knew it. He’d do it.  
***  
He walked towards the place the target of tonight’s hit would be. As he came closer he suddenly heard his name called out. He turned and looked around. He saw Robert in a distance, waving. ‘Oh, god’ he thought. Suddenly he realised he had a dependable witness if he hung out with Robert. He waited for Robert to catch up with him. 

“Hi” he smiled as he greeted Robert when he came close enough. Robert gave him a cocky smile “Imagine seeing you here” he completed the sentence with a wink. Aaron frown and looked around, he didn’t see anything that made any sense to what Robert meant with that. He frowned, shrugged, and checked his watch. There were ten minutes until he had to be in the alley, and it was just up the street. He did a quick calculation in his head and made a new plan that included Robert as a witness to him having company nowhere too close to the actual job. 

He looked at a pub, close and asked Robert to join him for a pint. He’d checked the place out on another job, there were a convenient back door in close proximity to the men’s room. They made their way in and Aaron sent Robert to buy the first round while he excused himself to go to the men’s room. And if he was gone for a little more time than usual, he was done and back at the table in a reasonable timeframe. He sat down, smiled at Robert and started on his pint. 

They had a really good time, and by the end of the night he was sure that Robert didn’t reflect on the initial bath room break. He had rushed the job a little, but he was sure he was in the clear. He was also sure that he wished that the other man wasn’t straight. But he’d been checking out women all night. Flirting with them, but not going any further or inviting them to sit. Aaron was happy with that. There were no sign of him flirting with Aaron, he was sure about that.

Before they left they made plans to meet up another night. Aaron found out that Robert worked close to where they’d met, which was probably the reason to the initial sassy remark. He didn’t really know what to think about Robert wanting to see him again. But he assumed Robert didn’t have many friends.


	2. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I accidentally started on the last chapter... So now I know where this story is going... It's probably going to take a while to get there though

He walked down to the corner shop contemplating the friendship that had been establishing itself between him and Robert over the last couple of weeks. It felt weird. His friendship with Ad had taken years to form, even that fast by his standards. During the last two weeks he had met Robert in the pub a couple of times, they’d hung out at his place and they’d spoken on the phone and texted back and forth every day.

He was visiting the corner shop to buy some stuff for this evening, Ad and Robert were dropping over later to catch the game. He needed a few cans and some crisps, and stuff. They were aiming for take-out dinner later, Aaron couldn’t cook more than beans on toast or a bacon sarnie to save his life. He depended on take-out. If Aaron died on one of his jobs, he was sure all the take-out joints in the neighbourhood closest to him would chip in for flowers. He smirked to himself and entered the little shop.

He walked home with his grocery’s and as he came to his door, he could see Ad walking in front of him. He didn’t call out for him but started walking a bit faster. He caught up with his friend by the entrance door, which was held open for him, but Ad didn’t offer to help him carry. He wondered if Robert would have. He didn’t have to think about it long, before a voice behind him asked “Do you want help carry any of those bags upstairs” he turned around to face Robert and accept the help.

Since there wasn’t much room for a guided tour, he went into the kitchen and yelled out for Ad to show Robert where to find the important stuff. He could hear him point out the bathroom, and the kitchen. They sat on the fold out couch when he came out with cans for them. They’d turned the telly on to the game. A couple of old players were speaking in a pre-game show. Robert didn’t seem that interested, he didn’t join his and Ad’s discussion, but he kept up appearance. Ad seemed a little awkward towards him, but Aaron didn’t think much about it. He assumed it had to do with Robert’s sister being Ad’s ex-girlfriend.

As the night progressed Aaron moved from the chair from the kitchen he’d been sat on, to the floor beside the couch. The game was soon not the main focus, since the teams were so uneven, and his team was losing big. The conversation moved on to more exciting stuff, and suddenly Ad admitted going out with Vic again. Robert didn’t seem that bothered about it, and Aaron didn’t care at all. Ad and Vic had been good friends with him like forever, and he liked it when they were together. He zoned out as Robert and Ad started to discuss girls and relationships. It didn’t take long for Ad to start teasing him, being better off, not being involved with women. He smirked and told them that he understood why girls complained so much about men.

Robert looked at him with wide eyes. He noticed it, and Ad laughed. “Aaron’s gay, you didn’t know?” he asked Robert who shook his head. Aaron looked at him, “does it bother you?” he asked. Robert shook his head again and shrugged. “Not at all” he stated “you just haven’t said anything that made me think you were” he continued.

Now it was Aarons turn to shrug. “Nah” he said, “I don’t need to advertise” he smirked and looked at them. Ad laughed at him. The game continued on the telly, but no one was interested anymore. The pizzas were finished, and they were soon out of cans. Ad was leaving as soon as the game was done, he’d told them he’d meet up with Vic. Robert hadn’t said anything, but when Ad left, he stayed behind. Aaron was curious to why. But he didn’t question it.

They spent a couple of hours, talking, laughing and bantering on the couch before Aaron started to yawn. Robert seemed to be tired too. Aaron offered to pull out the sofa-bed for him, and he accepted. They made the bed for him, and Aaron showed him where he could find stuff in the bathroom and put a towel and a new toothbrush on the bed before he went into his tiny bedroom to change.

He heard Robert getting ready in the bathroom and sat down on the bed wishing for other circumstances. He opened his bedside drawer and checked his work phone for messages and was happy to see there were no new ones. He looked at the envelopes filled with money and wondered if he should move them to some other place. He looked around and decided that tonight wasn’t the right time. He wouldn’t have company in the bed anyway. The gun, and knives were well hidden under a floorboard in the living-room. The money would be easy to move there if needed. The only reason it was in the drawer, was because he’d needed some a couple of days ago.

He yawned again, and heard Robert settle in the couch, so he went out in his boxers, checked on Robert “you OK?” he asked and got a grunt back. He assumed that meant that the other man was indeed OK. He went into the bathroom and started to get ready for bed. He decided to take a shower, when he stood in front of the fogged-up mirror, he wished that Robert was waiting for him in his room, instead of sleeping in the living room. His first impression, the attraction he felt, had only got stronger the closer they got as friends. He’d really tried to shake it off. Telling himself about the waste of time even thinking about Robert that way. He put his toothbrush in and started brushing.

He turned of all the lights before he went into his bedroom and sat on the side of the bed for a while. The only light came from his small bedside lamp. It wasn’t until he started feeling cold he laid back and pulled up the covers. He contemplated going up and locking the bedroom door, but then again. If Robert wanted to kill him, he had plenty of opportunity over the last couple of weeks. He fell asleep with that thought and a smile on his face.

He woke up with the sun in his face, all warm and clammy feeling safe. As soon as he opened his eyes, he closed them again, remembering that he’d forgot to pull the curtains down before he fell asleep. Well he’d been preoccupied. He relaxed back into the arms embracing him feeling content. Just before he fell back to sleep, he remembered going to bed alone. And that he was supposed to be alone in his bed. He tried to turn to check on Robert, but the grip of the embrace got firmer, there was a grunt and he was held unyieldingly in his place.

He thought about it. Well, it was nice. He decided to go try to go back to sleep. He relaxed back in Roberts arms and dozed off.


	3. Spending time

The next time he woke up, it was by Robert untangling himself. He opened his eyes and watched as his limbs straightened out, and Robert’s took the warmth with them. He curled up under the covers both to stay warm, and to hide the embarrassing state his body was in. Robert turned and saw him awake. “Sorry” he said, “I couldn’t sleep on the couch so I thought I could sleep here, and stay in my corner. Which obviously didn’t work out” he added, and another sorry. Aaron looked at him. “’s ok” he muttered, “use the shower if you want” he added and closed his eyes. Trying for his body to calm down.

He heard Robert moving to the showers, he tried his hardest not to imagine Robert in the nude, in the shower. And decided to concentrate on breakfast instead. Tea and toast should do it. He put a couple of sweatpants on and went to the kitchen, trying to concentrate on planning his day. Robert came out of the bathroom freshly showered, with wet hair, and looking more gorgeous than ever. Aaron looked at his food and offered Robert some.

When he sat down, Robert smiled at him as if everything was normal. Aaron decided it was. They started an easy conversation, enjoying the company. They slipped back into the comfort of each other again. Robert suggested they’d spend the day together. Aaron thought about it before he accepted, he went to take a shower and get dressed. Alone in his bedroom he heard the work phone buzz. He thought about not answering. 

He had thought about getting a regular job, he worked some hours in a garage in the neighbourhood. Nothing he could live for real on, but it was something that didn’t involve killing. Still he liked not being tied down. Deciding which jobs to take and pass on the ones he didn’t want. He decided to take his shower before he’d look at his phone.

When he was done in the bathroom he realised he hadn’t taken any clothes with him, so he wrapped himself in a towel and walked out. He could see Robert look at him from the kitchen table, he pretended it was all normal. He didn’t want to think about Robert watching him. He did, and his body reacted accordingly. He pulled some clothes out of his dresser and took a look at his work phone. It was an easy job and no hurry, so he could plan it later. He accepted and soon got the details. He took some cash from his bedside drawer and went out to Robert.

“Do you mind if we go to my apartment first? I want to change some clothes” Robert asked him. He shrugged and put the breakfast dishes away. They left the apartment and headed for Roberts flat. He looked around in the very small, but smart apartment. There was a bathroom, an alcove, and a kitchenette. It was clean and simple. Robert took some clothes and went into the alcove to change. He didn’t pull the curtain closed, and Aaron really tried not to sneak a peek. He didn’t succeed. Robert had a body to die for. He was tall, lean and well built. He stood with his back turned, and Aaron really appreciated his ass. When he realised where his thoughts were going, he averted his eyes. 

Robert stood in front of him. He looked up. He tried not to check the other man out. Really tried. And failed. His eyes roamed the other man as he turned to the door and walked towards it. The jeans he’d chosen were showing of his ass. He watched as the other man put a blazer on and hid the goods. Well it was probably for the best. He shouldn’t be pining for someone out of reach. He decided to go out to a bar and try to pull that night. Just to get Robert out of his mind. When it was decided and done in his head, he somehow felt more relaxed. 

They had a fun, and easy-going day. Robert treated him lunch and later dinner. Aaron thoroughly enjoyed the day. By the time they reached the restaurant for dinner, he had forgot his decision to visit the bar. It was a small restaurant and the tables were crammed together. They were seated next to a couple of girls who both of them looked at them and giggled. Robert looked at them and smiled. Aaron felt a tinge of jealousy. He repressed that thought. 

When the waitress came, she looked them up and down, and turned to Robert with a flirty smile. Robert ordered drinks for them both, looked at Aaron and asked “cheeseburger” with a smile. Aaron nodded as Robert completed the order. He looked around at all the beautiful girls, and felt deficient, not enough. He felt hollow. Then Robert’s attention was on him. And he started to feel complete. He wondered why a straight man, that he didn’t have a chance with, and he knew it, did that to him. 

The drinks arrived and Aaron was happy to see that Robert had ordered him a pint, his attention had been on other stuff so he’d not noticed what the other man had ordered for him. Mostly he liked that Robert had his full attention on him. Maybe he wasn’t gay, but still, he could pretend for a while. He decided that pretending, was ok for now.  
The girls at the next table left, and in their place, there came new people. Aaron realised one of the guys at the table was watching him. He thought about flirting with the guy, but pretending he was on a date with Robert was more appealing. Still they started talking to each other when one of the guys asked Aaron if the cheeseburger was any good. Aaron had recommended it, and watched Robert, who had eaten some kind of pasta, smirk at him. 

They ordered new drinks and chatted with each other and the guys at the next table. Somehow Aaron kept Robert’s focus. He imagined it because the men didn’t appeal to him. Still Aaron liked the attention. One of the guys was a mechanic which made them have cars in common. The subject of the conversation was kept around cars and motors. Before soon it was late, and Robert seemed to want to leave. Aaron felt a bit awkward, on one hand, he wanted to stay with Robert, and on the other he knew that it wouldn’t lead anywhere with him, and it may if he wanted to, with the mechanic. He excused himself and left for the men’s room. 

Well alone in the secluded cubicle he sat down on the lid and tried to gather his thoughts. They seemed incoherent. He’d spent the whole day with Robert. They’d had fun. He didn’t want to be pining after a straight man, but it seemed that he was too long gone already. He tried to make himself think of one of the other guys, but his brain seemed stuck. He sighed, stood up, and went back to the table. When he arrived, Robert had paid and was waiting for him. He looked kind of angry, but why would he be. Aaron took his stuff and they said their good bye’s and left. 

As they left, they walked towards Robert’s flat. Aaron thought he’d walk home from Robert’s. He needed the walk to clear his head. When they arrived at Robert’s apartment building. Robert invited him up for a can he even offered to use his TiVo and watch an episode of Top gear. Aaron hesitated for a moment before he accepted. When they came up, he sat down in the couch and Robert gave him a can and sat down beside him in the small couch. Aaron wondered if he would be able to keep his hands off the other man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing about this work, something about me....
> 
>  
> 
> So about a year ago, I started writing these texts, and publish them here. I found Robron during a period when I was feeling really down, and one of my friends told me that when she was down, she read novels about gay couples. I shrugged her off. Two days later, I came across some ad for Emmerdale and something about Robron. I looked them up at Youtube and got stuck. I stumbled across Archive of our own, when the same friend suggested I’d publish some old texts here. I found a lot of Emmerdale, and Robron. I didn’t even think about writing myself, before I suddenly came across a chapter story that wasn’t finished, so I finished it for myself. Then I got drunk and wrote 8000 words by hand. 2 weeks later, I went to visit one of my other friends. I sat there alone one night, while she was walking the dog, and decided to transcribe the drunk writing to the computer. I did, and I published it. 
> 
> Now I’m stuck!
> 
> I read and appreciate all of your comments, and kudos. Sometimes I answer, more often I don’t, only because I don’t really know what to say. 
> 
> Love you all!


	4. Intermission

Robert seemed oblivious to Aarons “problems”. He checked out what was on telly and put on a movie that Aaron thought looked really boring. Robert seemed to be excited about it though, so he didn’t say anything about it. They hadn’t known each other for long, but Aaron liked it when Robert was happy, and he liked it even more when the man smiled at him. 

It didn’t take him long to start to regret following Robert up to the flat. After a while it just seemed like torture. He decided to leave when he’d finished his can. The movie was even worse than he’d expected, and he’d spent his time just glancing over at Robert. Checking him out when he went to get new cans, and just generally trying not to stare. Failing miserably. Robert seemed not to notice.

The can started to empty, and he prepared himself to leave. He drew a breath, and started, but as he did Robert stood up, and walked towards a cupboard, and asked if he wanted a Whiskey instead. Aaron processed the question. Robert wanted him to stay. Would he be able to not pounce on the man if he had more than the couple of cans he’d already had, and then some Whiskey to that? He decided not to and declined the offer and started towards the door. He could hear Robert follow him. He reached for his jacket and headed for the door. He could feel Robert closing in he managed not to turn around inside the flat. When he opened the door, he could feel Robert grabbing his shoulder, and trying to turn him around.

“Hey, what happened?” Robert’s voice was worried. “Did I do something?” he continued. Aaron shrugged. “Nah, just time to go home” he told Robert. He decided to do some reconnaissance for the upcoming job. Robert looked upset. He didn’t understand why he would be. “You want me to come with?” Robert asked. Now he became curious. Why would he want to come with him? They’d spent time since yesterday together, and they may be friends. But they weren’t joined by the hip. And Robert wasn’t romantically interested in him, was he? He shrugged that thought off. Was definitely not good to get his hopes up. Not good at all.

“Home? You liked my bed that much” he teased Robert, and saw a blush spread on the other man’s face, before he shrugged. Aaron turned his back again and said “see you around” before he left. On the walk home he checked out the surroundings of the bar the target was said to hang in. He didn’t like it. He went into the bar. It was loud and busy. Lots of people hanging around. No way you could kill someone with anything but poison in here. Aaron wasn’t very good with poison. He would have to consult someone about it. He ordered a pint and sat down to think about who he could ask, without raising suspicion about it. And who could supply whatever he needed. He went home with a plan. Hopefully a good one.

When he entered his bedroom, he regretted teasing Robert out of coming over, and wished he was there. Well, obviously, hope was something you couldn’t suppress that much. If wishes were gold. He’d be rich. He undressed and decided to take a shower before he started to work on his poisons. The shower relaxed him, and he got out, and got to work. There were no problems getting the info, and he turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep. It took a while. In the dark he remembered Roberts body entangled with his, the warm comfort. The feeling of safety. He dozed off with his head filled with those thoughts.

The week passed slowly. He’d decided to make the hit on Friday. He tried not to contact Robert. It worked. Well on Tuesday Robert contacted him. He thought about the alibi thing and decided to meet up with Robert at the bar. After they’d decided. Time seemed to move even slower for Aaron. Nights filled with thoughts of Robert, days filled with planning another job, he’d taken. He’d worked more than usual lately. He’d started to hide the money under the floorboard in the living room. He knew he had to start spending it. He just had no clue as to how. Large sums of cash was not easy to get rid of. Well, he’d start on dinner and drinks on Friday.

He came home Thursday night, ready for Friday, with pills to drop in a drink or powder for sprinkling food or snacks. And the other job all done. He was done planning and hoped that Robert would stay oblivious to what he’d do, and not be in the way. He didn’t expect help, but he didn’t want the man to interfere in anyway. He fell asleep worrying about it, and how it would feel to meet him again, it hadn’t been that long, but hope still lingered.

Waking up he was happy that he had to work a couple of hours in the garage down the street. He didn’t know if he would have been able to stay calm if he didn’t have anything else to think about. He decided that this was the last time he would meet up with Robert. It was torture, sweet torture, but still, torture.

He managed to get through the day. Went home to take a shower. He dressed inconspicuously, so that he would go unnoticed. He put the powder and pill in the coin pocket of his skinny jeans. Pulled on a hoodie, grabbed his phone and wallet and left. He turned back after hitting the first steps of the stairs. He’d forgotten money. He took some from the hidden space in the floor and left again.

He walked into the bar and looked around. Neither Robert or tonight’s target seemed to be there. He found a table in a corner, so he had the back to the wall, and could see the bar. The target came in first, soon followed by Robert. Who, before he even saw Aaron, went up to the man who was about to die tonight, and spoke with him. Aarons stomach churned. This was not good. It was his best chance to get the job done, and he didn’t want to wait. But he couldn’t do it at all, if Robert brought him over to the table.

He exhaled a breath he held, when Robert turned to him, and left the guy at the bar. He waved him over. When he sat down, Aaron offered to buy dinner, and a pint. Robert decided on a pie, and Aaron went to the bar to order the food and drinks. He was lucky to be able to stand beside his mark and was able to slip the pill in his drink, without anyone noticing. He brought the pints over to the table and caught Robert looking at him with a look in his eyes, that Aaron didn’t recognise.

He sat down, with a feeling of contentment. It had been easier than he thought completing the job, and he had decided to make the most of his last night with Robert.


	5. Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I accidentally wrote another chapter. Don't be spoiled by it and go expecting me to update twice a day ;)

Aaron looked at Robert as he sat down with the pints. The man smiled. He seemed happy. Aaron wondered why. He liked it when Robert was happy, and especially he enjoyed the man’s smile. And tonight, he was going to enjoy it thoroughly. He handed Robert his pint and checked him out, not bothering if the other man realised it. He opened the conversation by asking who the man at the bar was. Robert looked in the direction of the man and shrugged. “Someone I met at work” he answered. Aaron followed his gaze and for a moment they both watched the man, before they looked back at each other and their eyes met for a moment.

Aaron’s heart almost skipped a beat. He wanted Robert more than was healthy for him. Still, his mind was made up. He was going to enjoy the night. And then he wasn’t going to continue their friendship. He knew couldn’t stay just friends. To be honest he didn’t want to embarrass himself now, or later down the line. And at this rate, he might embarrass himself tonight if he wasn’t careful. He asked about Robert’s week and got him talking. That way he could watch his mouth without it being much awkward.

Before Robert had told him about even half of his week, a waitress came with their food. Aaron got stuck into his cheeseburger, while Robert continued to talk about his week, and this odd client who’d walked into his office on Tuesday. It was a fun story, and Aaron huffed a couple of laughs and chuckled as he told it. He was picking at his fries as Robert made the most of the story leaving his pie to get cold. His eyes sparkled as he made Aaron laugh. He then started on his pie, and asked Aaron about his week. Aaron told him all about one of the cars he’d worked on during the afternoon, a really cool one, both Aaron and Robert were impressed with. By now he could almost pretend they were on a proper date. Robert was interested, in what he was talking about, not looking around the bar, and had his full attention on Aaron, who thrived in it.

Robert excused himself for the men’s room and left, Aaron checked out the status of his mark. He seemed to sweat, which was, as far as Aaron knew one of the first signs of the poison, he’d been drinking, working. He sighed and sat back to watch people, and at the same time, watching his mark die, slowly. When he saw Robert come out from the men’s room he saw him go up to the bar to order more drinks. He exchanged a couple of words with the dying man and then turned to the bartender.

As he came back to the table, he brought two pints and two fingers of whiskey each. Aaron took the drinks and downed the whiskey immediately and looked up at Robert with a smirk. “You trying to get me drunk?” he asked. He got a smirk in return and a “maybe”. He frowned at the answer, it was noncommittal. Well so much for flirting if Robert was just going to be like that. He chased the whiskey down with half the pint before he realised Robert sat beside him, not in front of him anymore. He frowned again he’d been so busy thinking about the man, he hadn’t really been paying attention to what he was doing. He didn’t let it get to him. He caught a waitress and asked for a couple whiskeys and new pints. Getting drunk may not be the smartest thing in the world. But hey. He felt like it.

When the drinks arrived, and as he handed the waitress the cash, he could see the dying man leave. He didn’t care. He looked at Robert and held his glass up in a toast and drank it in one swig. Robert followed suit and they laughed. Aaron asked about Robert’s family, and got a long description of something Vic had come up with during the week. And that she was coming to see him on Sunday. Aaron already knew that but nodded along. He’d been talking to Ad, who told him that Vic was going to tell Robert about her and Ad. He smirked at the thought. Robert did not like Ad, that was for sure. Ad was really worried about what Robert would say and he had reason to be. They had not hit it of the first time Vic and Ad dated. And with the break up, let’s say Robert was not happy about how Ad had handled himself during the break up. To be honest, if they hadn’t been friends, Aaron would have been kicking his ass for how he treated Vic.

Speaking, and gesturing, Robert moved in closer to him. Unconsciously it seemed, but still. Aaron held his breath for a while, before he realised what he was doing. When he talked about Vic, he seemed happier. Aaron asked him about his brother. He knew through Vic that they had one. Robert’s good mood seemed to vanish. Aaron instantly regretted he asked. He moved back to Vic’s visit on Sunday, and asked Robert what he was going to cook for them. That was distracting enough to make Robert’s bad mood disappear and he was gesturing and explaining the things he thought of making. It was a challenge for him, since Vic was a chef.

When he was done gesturing Aaron suddenly felt Roberts hand on his thigh. He decided to pretend it wasn’t there. Robert had probably done it unconsciously and didn’t mean anything by it. He took his pint and took a sip. Robert described the desert he was making, he thought Vic was partial to it. Aaron thought it sounded really good, and wished he’d get to taste it. Well maybe he could go to a pastry shop and buy one.

He turned to look at Robert who suddenly gone quiet. As he did their gazes locked. Aaron felt his heart beat starting to pick up, and moments later it was thundering in his ears. Robert leant in and their lips locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for a cliffhanger?


	6. Walking home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm supposed to write 6000 words in an essay for work-stuff. It's going... well not very good, as you probably noticed...

Aaron didn’t really know what had happened. A moment ago he’d been pining over a straight man, and now he was suddenly being kissed by said man. He was sure he hadn’t initiated it. Well, he had been pining quite openly, maybe. He was fascinated how his head filled with all these weird thoughts, as his body just went with it and kissed back. He realised his eyes were closed when Robert broke the kiss, as suddenly as he’d started it. “Shit” he heard him mutter.

His eyes opened wide and he stared at Robert searching for regret in his face. He found none. He opened his mouth to speak. To ask. Well something. Robert was on him again. His tongue sliding into his mouth, his lips crushing. Aaron tried not to get to caught up in the moment and remember he was in a bar, and he’d, hopefully, just killed a man. Which in fact when he thought about it was a thrill. He pushed all thoughts of anything but Robert’s lips, and, oh, tongue. Let it be the centre of his attention.

As suddenly as it had started. As suddenly it ended. Aaron sat like a deer in headlights looking around, feeling aroused and confused. He could hear the other man mutter to himself. He couldn’t hear what he was saying. Probably regretting the whole business. Aaron did. He’d exposed himself, totally. There was no way he could make any excuses for this. He stood up like in a trance. Took his things and turned to walk away.

He actually managed two steps before Robert’s hand was on his shoulder. Well he’d already brake the trance and regret what he was doing by then, so when he turned, it was as much him turning, as Robert trying to get him to. “I’m sorry” he heard Robert mumble. He looked at him with wide eyes. He didn’t look like he regretted anything, at the same time he looked sad. Aaron didn’t really know what to do about it but throw himself at the man. So, he did. Robert had the time to let out half a surprised chuckle before their lips were locked again, and Robert’s arms found their way around his waist. He could feel Robert moving with him. He tried to keep the thought that he was in a bar and couldn’t, well shouldn’t rip the other man’s clothes off.

He tried to gather his thoughts and make a coherent plan. He wasn’t supposed to raise any attention here. And making out in a corner may be okay but pouncing another man in the middle of the bar was kind of memorable. He grabbed Robert’s hand and pulled him through the now pretty crowded bar. He could feel Robert follow. As they came outside he turned around and looked at the man. He saw him chuckle and then he was pulled in to another fierce kiss.

The only coherent thought that stuck in his mind, was to head somewhere where he could just get lost in the feelings Robert let loose in him. He didn’t care if it was a mistake. He didn’t care if Robert suddenly realised what he was doing and left. He didn’t care. He wanted what he could get. And he was going to take it. He ripped his mouth from Robert’s. Pulled his hand and started to walk briskly towards his home, it was closest.

The hand he pulled, was suddenly pulling him back. He stopped, prayed that Robert hadn’t changed his mind, and was pushed up to a wall, and with hands roaming trying to touch his skin, he got lost in another kiss. It was Robert who parted them this time. Pulling him away from the wall, and towards Aaron’s place. It was a difficult journey to the flat. They stopped repeatedly. And it got more difficult to continue the walk, by every time they stopped.

When they finally stood in front of Aarons door, both of them seemed to have given up, and Aaron was pushed up against the door, he couldn’t open it anyway, the key was hidden somewhere in his jeans, his hoodie landed on the floor together with his tee. Robert’s blazer joined them, as Aaron was trying to unbutton his shirt. “Key” he muttered. “key”. Robert seemed to recognise what he was trying to say, and his hand was searching the pockets of his jeans, getting distracted by the hardness contained within. In the end Aaron collected his thoughts enough to get the key himself. Without letting his lips leave Robert’s lips, face, jaw, or neck.

He gave Robert the key, and as he opened the door they stumbled in. Aaron found enough coherence to remember the clothes on the floor and gathered them with a foot, before he closed the door, and was pinned up against it before he could take another breath. The button of his jeans opened and the zipper down. He felt a little jealous of Roberts nimble hands, he wasn’t even halfway in his attempts to button down the shirt. He was really trying not to damage the shirt by tearing it of the man. He hadn’t even finished that thought before his jeans were by his feet, soon followed by his briefs.

He didn’t feel any embarrassment standing in the nude before the other man. He stepped out of his clothes and watched as Robert finished the buttons himself. Aaron went to work with his jeans. Of course, the man couldn’t have regular jeans with a button, and zipper, buttons. Aaron hated them by now. He couldn’t step back either, with his back up against the wall. With Robert’s arms around him, he couldn’t go to either side either. He calculated his ability to move, as Robert continued to undress himself. He was able to move up and down, and up, well, there was only the top of Roberts head. Nice to nuzzle in. But down. There were a lot of possibilities with going down. He sunk down on his knees and admired the sight in front of him.

Robert moaned as Aaron took him in his mouth. He could feel Robert reach down and grab hold of his hair with one hand. A tight grip. Aaron looked up and their eyes locked. Another moan came from Robert, he had his free hand against the wall to hold himself up. He seemed blissed out. Aaron used his hands to hold Robert’s hips still. It didn’t take long for him to take Robert to the brink and push him over. As he did, Aaron worried that the other man would realise what he was doing and pull away. Leave. And never come back.

He didn’t have to worry, as soon as Robert came too again from his blissed-out state, he pulled Aaron to his feet, and practically dragged him into the bedroom.


	7. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess how my essay's going? It's going to be a busy weekend.

He woke up a couple of times during the night. They had spent a long time worshiping each other’s bodies. And when they fell asleep, after a shower that lasted until they were shivering under cold water. They had fallen asleep entangled in each other. 

This time he didn’t fall back asleep immediately. His mind wandered. He was wondering what tomorrow would bring. Would he wake up with Robert gone. Never to see him again. He had no expectations. Well he had hopes. But they seemed very far fetched right now. He thought about his decision to never see Robert again. He wondered what would be for the best. He could easily imagine them staying friends. But not without repeating the events of last night. He could not still meet Robert, knowing what he could have, and not have it. He started dozing off again

When he woke next time, it was the crack of dawn, he was alone in bed. He’d half expected it, but still he was disappointed. He rolled on his back and felt the warmth of the other body in the sheets. He realised Robert must have just gone. He lifted his head and looked around. The door to the bathroom was closed and someone just flushed the toilet. He closed his eyes and listened to Robert walking from the bathroom. He silently prayed that he would get back into the bed, and not get dressed and leave. 

He could hear Robert moving about in the apartment, assuming he picked up his clothes to leave. He was pleasantly surprised as Robert came back into the bedroom with both of their clothes, put them on the chair in the corner, and walked back towards the bed. He heard him stopping on the short end of it and tried to keep his breath steady. He wondered if Robert was contemplating leaving. But then he walked up to his side of the bed, and Aarons breath hitched as he heard the other man’s chuckle. “I know you’re awake” he said. 

Aaron could feel a blush spread on his cheeks as he opened his eyes. He met Robert’s eyes. And hope blossomed. He couldn’t help it. Robert moved in closer, a smirk on his face. He reached out a hand and grabbed the other man by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

When he woke up again, they were a bundle of tangled limbs, he was warm, and felt safe. He was hungry. He untangled himself put some sweatpants on and went up to make breakfast. Just toast wouldn’t suffice so he decided to fry some bacon and eggs, with the toast and tea. He was almost done, when he heard movements from his bedroom and moments later Robert in his briefs only, entering the room, distracting him from the frying pan. He remembered what he was doing in time to save the food, and plated it, before he nodded at Robert to sit at the table. He put the dishes down on the table and served the brew. 

Robert stood by the table for a moment. Aaron thought about the regular one-night-stand routine where he made whoever it was leave as soon as possible, it was not anything he wanted to do. For a moment Robert seemed uncertain as of what to do. Then he sat down. Aaron tugged into his food, asking Robert about his plans for the day, asking if he would join him in buying a part for his car. Robert shrugged, “I didn’t know you had a car” he said. It was Aaron’s turn to shrug.

“It’s not anything to call home about, I like to work with it though” he told Robert. That got them back into the easy going bantering they were used to, as Robert started to tease him about it. He sent Robert to the shower to get the chance to “draw some cash” from his stash. He put it in his wallet and went towards the bathroom on the way he met Robert. “Let’s pass my place so I can change clothes and pick up some stuff”. Aaron nodded, and went back to his bedroom to get stuff for his shower. He thought that Robert would settle down in the living room but as he entered the bathroom again, Robert followed. 

He looked up at him, curiosity in his eyes as they locked again with Robert’s. He tested the waters by taking of his sweatpants and just went into the shower. He tried to ignore Robert, and did fine, until he swiftly took of his briefs and joined him in the shower. 

It took them another hour to get ready to get out the door and take Aaron’s car to drive to Robert’s place. The ride was smooth, and Robert asked Aaron to stay in the car. He didn’t want to get distracted again, neither did Aaron, so he stayed put. All the while he was waiting in the car he worried about Robert changing his mind. He took up his phone and started playing with it. He checked the news, to see if there was anything for him to worry about. It didn’t seem so. 

He hadn’t brought his work phone, so he couldn’t be sure. Still. He was more worried about the Robert situation, than if he had screwed up at any of this week’s crime scenes. He decided there and then, to lay low, not to take any jobs for a while.

Before soon, he saw Robert walking back to the car. He had a different pair of jeans, a maroon collared t-shirt and looked gorgeous. Aaron couldn’t keep his eyes off him. When he opened the door, to get in, Aaron got a good look at him, and sighed. No one was supposed to look that good, in combination with the almost constantly naughty look on their face. The smirk that seemed etched into it, made his knees weak. He was happy he was sitting down. Robert sat back all innocent. Not having a clue to what was going on in Aaron’s head.

They drove to the garage where Aaron found the part. Walked around and checked out some of the vintage cars that were on display in the lot outside, where they sold them. Robert followed Aaron to the garage where he used to work on his car. They got in under the hood together. The day passed with them working side by side, enjoying the work, the company and the day. By the time it was getting dark, they had decided to go for pizza, Robert knew this place.


	8. Dinnerdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't written a word where I should, and well. Here is another chapter. So the weekend will be busy, with other stuff. Sorry.

This place proved to be an exclusive Italian restaurant. They were only let into it because the owner owed Robert. Aaron looked at his not nearly neat clothing and hands that were washed, but not nearly clean, oil stains and black nails. They were hidden away in a corner. Robert didn’t seemed bothered, so Aaron tried to let it go too. He went to the men’s room to try and tidy up a bit more. For his own sake.

Robert had already ordered them pints, and a pizza when Aaron came back to the table. He was curious to what he had ordered but didn’t ask. He hoped that it didn’t include pineapple. He didn’t know where the thought came from, no one he knew had pineapple on their pizza. The pints came in and he snorted at the thought.

When the pizzas came, he straight out laughed, as Robert had pineapple on his. Luckily there were no sign of it on his own pizza. Robert told him it was the house special. It looked good and he tucked into it. It was heaven compared to the usual pizzas he had. Well he had to admit that the company also had influence on that feeling. The owner came up to their table and asked about the food. He stayed for a while and spoke with Robert. He told him about his waiter, who had dropped dead during the night. Robert asked about it. Aaron suddenly stiffed in his seat, as he realised who they were talking about. 

It was a weird way to realise he’d done a good job. Robert asked all the right questions, so Aaron found out everything he wanted to know. He seemed to have gotten away clean. No suspicion of foul play. He tried not to seem too interested. When the owner left, Robert turned to him and explained about the guy they’d met last night in the bar. Aaron again tried to look unconcerned and didn’t ask a lot. He wanted for the subject to drop, but he didn’t want to be the one to ask for it. Eventually Robert lost interest in the subject and they moved on from it. Aaron tried not to show his relief. 

The food soon disappeared from their plates. As did the beer in the pints. And Aarons patience. He wanted to feel and touch again. He was curious to where they would end up that night. He hoped for the closest bed. He looked up at Robert with a smirk. By now he knew there was hope, so he decided to try to seduce the other man tonight. Maybe this weekend was all he had. Maybe tomorrow, when Robert met with his sister he would realise what he’d done

He leant back and met Robert’s eyes. Locked glances and gave him half a smile. Robert smirked back. Suddenly he realised he was the one being seduced. And except for the conversation subject, had been all day. He wasn’t disappointed, rather the opposite. He was quite excited about it. He stood up, tock Robert’s hand, and threw some money on the table, before he pulled the other man, chuckling the entire way, out of the restaurant. They made it to the car then Aaron pushed Robert against it and their lips met again. Robert seemed as eager Aaron when he pressed his lips on Aaron’s who moaned when the other man slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

He was moaning again as Robert turned them, so Aaron had his back to the car. He pressed his body flush against Aaron’s. A wolf whistle got them back to reality. Aaron looked around a little dazed. He looked up at Robert, who looked as dishevelled as he felt himself. They collected themselves and got into the car. Aaron had to take a few deep breaths before he could start the car. He made sure not to look at Robert the rest of the way. He wasn’t sure he could deal with it. He was sure, when he stopped the car, and Robert was on him instantly, and Aaron didn’t even have time to chuckle, both laugh, and smile got stuck in Roberts mouth, he pushed his tongue into Robert’s mouth. Licking and sucking on his tongue. 

All the while Robert was trying to get his clothes off. He helped as much as he could, it didn’t bother him in the least that they were in a car. In a parking lot. In well not broad daylight. But still. Robert pulled him in, and before he knew it he was straddled across Robert’s thighs, kissing him. Touching, and being touched. 

The windows were fogged up, and Aaron swore at the lack of space in his car, holding his head, that he’d banged into the window, and listening to Robert chuckle. He opened the car door and he practically fell out. Laying on his back, holding on to his head, on the ground outside the car, he started to laugh. Robert reached out to the ignition and took the key out of it, before he left the car, and locked the doors, Aaron still laughing on the sidewalk.


	9. Gone

He looked up at Robert, still on his back on the pavement. Still laughing. He’d not felt this happy in a long time. He could see the blonde, gorgeous man look down on him with a smile spreading on his face. Not the usual smirk, but a genuine and wide smile. Reaching out a hand to help him up, Aaron grabs it, and pulls. They are both laughing rolling, pretend wrestling on the sidewalk. The wriggling and touching soon turned into something else. And as soon as Aaron realised what they were doing, he stopped, and tried to collect himself. 

It didn’t take long to get up the stairs once they’d got up from the pavement. Well inside, they got to the couch, not any further. Clothes discarded on the floor. Totally absorbed with each other, and nothing else. They were at it, and each other into the small hours of the morning. Aaron had never felt anything like it. Time was standing still. Everything that mattered was Robert. Robert’s hands, Robert’s mouth, and Robert’s body.

Morning felt surreal for Aaron. As he woke up, he was alone. Robert was gone. He half expected him to be in the bathroom, or just at the shop getting something for breakfast. But he wasn’t. No note, no text, nothing. Just gone. He didn’t really know how to respond. So, he didn’t. It was Sunday. He didn’t have any jobs to plan. He didn’t have anywhere to be. He cleaned the house, made some breakfast and sat down in front of the television. He knew Robert would meet his sister today. He’d probably woken up, in two ways this morning. Realising what it was he was doing, being “straight” again. 

The minutes passed like hours, and hours like days. The knock on the door at dinner time was Ad who’d called earlier and came over with pizzas. “You met someone?” is his first question entering the flat. Aaron shrugs. “No one important” he answers. Because it doesn’t seem like he was to Robert. He takes one look at the pizzas and thinks to himself that they are nothing like the ones in the restaurant from yesterday. He wishes Ad brought something else, and smirks when he sees Ad’s pizza. Not a pineapple in sight. 

Half way through the movie Ad put on, there is another knock on the door. As he was on the way to the bathroom, and he didn’t expect anyone, he sent Ad to open. He wasn’t even curious as to who it was. As he came out the door he heard upset voices from the living room. His heart skipped a beat as he recognised both voices. One was Ad, the other was Robert. Just as he entered the room Robert left. He went out the door and left the apartment. Aaron looked at the closed door, and then looked at Ad. “What did he want? Why did he leave?” he asked his friend. He tried not to sound accusing. He didn’t know if he succeeded. 

Ad looked at him, “I don’t know, do I” he said. “He knocked, I let him in, he told me what he thought of me, dating his sister, and then he left in a huff” he continued, and shrugged. “I think he just wanted a go at me”. Aaron looked at him. Disappointment soaring through his body. Robert couldn’t possibly have known Ad would be here. It wasn’t planned. 

He didn’t hear from Robert that evening, or during the week. He worked in the garage two days, and with his own car during the other days. He didn’t sleep well, and he missed Robert. The newly formed friendship and the sex. When another job offer came through, he decided to accept, no point not to do it. It took his mind off the misery that was his life. He didn’t have too much time to prepare for this job, still it was an easy target, and it payed well. It wasn’t a kill this time. It was a warning, he was supposed to injure someone who hadn’t paid up. Dead men can’t pay what they owe.

He invited Ad and Vic out to a bar the same night and met them after the job was done. Ad commented that he’d walked in something, and he realised he had some blood on his tennis shoes. He decided to try and clean it in the men’s room, and asked Ad to buy him a pint. He left them at a table and walked in the right direction. On his way back he was stopped by a bloke, who tried to pick him up. He was in two minds about it. It would help him get over the Robert situation. But did he want to get over it? 

He gave the guy a undecisive nod and started walking towards his friends. They looked at him, and he realised that the bloke followed him to the table. As he sat down so did the other man. He introduced himself to Ad and Vic as Mark, and spent his time flirting with Aaron. Buying him pints, and talking.

As the night progressed, he started to feel better about himself. The relentless flirting was, even if it wasn’t the right person doing it, flattering. He’d beaten himself up for the ‘Robert-thing’. He had a good time, no doubt about it. Mark was a mechanic and they seemed to click. He was also openly gay, which was a plus. He made no secret of the fact that he wanted Aaron and showed it. Touching him as soon as he had an excuse or a chance. Ad and Vic seemed supportive. 

Just as he decided to go for it, there was a text on his phone he could feel it buzz in his pocket. It made his mind up. He, made his excuses and went home. Alone. The text was from his mum, but the hope he’d felt as he took out the phone told him that he wasn’t ready. For now, it was Robert or no one.


	10. Surveillance

It was Wednesday. It had been over two weeks since he’d seen Robert last. He’d heard nothing from him. He’d worked some. Gotten jobs in a different line the last couple of weeks. Feeling more like a punisher or collector than a killer. A shot through the knee-cap, a knife to a throat. Warnings to pay up. Out late, and since he didn’t sleep anyway, it didn’t matter.

Anyway. He’d seen a shadow on the corner the last couple of nights he’d come home. He was wary but didn’t want to raise any suspicion to himself. So, he’d started to stop in the 24h shop on the corner, to buy things, for an excuse to be out late. If he was under surveillance. Tonight, the street corner was empty. Not a soul in sight He walked slowly, went through the entrance and walked up the stairs. Halfway to his apartment he could hear someone knocking at a door.

As he turned the last corner, he could see that it was his door knocked on. And it was Robert. It was 2 am, so, he was curious as to what the man was doing there. And as he saw him, he realised he was a bit angry too. First the man disappears without a word. Then he shows up, not once, but twice, without warning. Does he think Aaron’s just home waiting for him? And how to explain getting home at 2? All this went through his head when he took the last steps of stairs.

He coughed. Robert turned around, and as he saw him, he blushed. “What are you doing out at this time in the morning?” the man asked him, looking startled. Aaron shrugged. He didn’t want to answer, so instead he looked at Robert, “I could ask you the same question” he said. Taking his keys out of his pocket, “I don’t even know if I want to let you in, you disappeared for more than two weeks, without a word” he continued. “Not that I expected that much to begin with, but a word would have been nice, just to know you were alive, and not abducted by aliens” Aaron tried to keep the accusation out of his voice.

He opened his door and before he could decide what to do, Robert followed him into the flat. He was relieved that he didn’t have to make the decision. And he was curious as to what Robert would say. Would he make excuses, or just pretend nothing happened. Would he lash out? Vic had told him before about Robert lashing out when he felt betrayed, or angry. He looked at him. Robert met his eyes. He didn’t seem upset. He seemed sad.

Aaron looked at him and frowned. Then he raised his eyebrows in a questioning motion. “Soooo” he said, making a face as he did. “What happened?” he continued. Robert still looked quite embarrassed and shrugged. “Well, I kind of panicked. I went home, and then I came back after I met with my sister. She told me she was seeing Adam again, and I got angry. I came here to speak with you, apologise for leaving, and talk about the Adam situation” Robert explained. “But when I came here, he was here, and I got angry, I felt betrayed, and I lashed out at him and left” he continued, looking very small.

Aaron didn’t really know what to say. Had it taken Robert more than two weeks to calm down enough to realise he needed to speak with Aaron about this? Or. Why was he here, and why in the middle of the night? He asked about it. The blush on Robert’s face deepened. “I’ve been trying to come here for a while, he said. I’ve seen you taking a walk and tried to get myself together and approach you. I don’t seem to have the guts though. Tonight, I saw the lights on inside, and decided do knock” he confessed. Aaron looked at him, and realised he was the shadow on the corner, so there was no reason to be worried about being under surveillance any more. Well there were always reason, but.

Aaron looked up and down at Robert. “It’s Wednesday”, he said, “I’m working the garage tomorrow, and you probably work too, you can sleep on the couch” he offered. Robert looked defeated but nodded. Aaron left him there. Made himself ready for bed, used the bath room, and when he was done, closed the door to his bedroom behind him. He didn’t know what to say or expect. It had been more than two weeks still it felt a bit sudden at 2.30 am in the morning.

He starred at the ceiling for the rest of the night. Listening to the sounds in the apartment. He could hear Robert moving around in the uncomfortable couch. He smirked a little. He wished that Robert was there, in his bed. At the same time, he didn’t want Robert in his apartment. His thoughts were all over the place. At 4.30 he gave up and walked out to the living room. His eyes met Roberts immediately. “Couldn’t sleep” he said and walked towards the kitchen “brew?” he asked. Robert sat up and nodded “please” he said.

Aaron put the kettle on and placed the mugs and teabags on the counter before he turned to the fridge and took out the milk. As the water boiled and he made the brew he was a bit saddened as he made Robert’s cuppa. He knew exactly how the other man liked his. He took the brew and handed Robert his cup. They moved into the living room. Robert moved the blankets and they sat down beside each other. “we may as well talk” Aaron said.


	11. Date

Talking didn’t come easy. They just sat in silence, sipping their brew, until Aaron finally collected himself enough to ask, “So, what really happened” it sounded weirder when he said it, than he thought it would. He knew what happened, and so did Robert. He had somehow chickened out and used his anger as an excuse. He knew it and Aaron knew it. 

Robert looked at him and confessed just that. Not in the exact same words, but still. Aaron was happy that he didn’t try to find any excuses or put blame on him. It was enough as it was. “So, what now?” he asked Robert. Not looking at him, eyes in his cup. He glanced over at Robert who was focused on his brew, in the same way. ”I don’t know” he answered. “I want to” he broke off. “I don’t know, I really liked being with you. I behaved like an idiot, so, I get it if you don’t want to” 

Aaron shrugged. He didn’t really know what he wanted. Well he knew exactly what he wanted. But he didn’t know what it was Robert was offering. Friends? Friends with benefits? A secret relationship? An official relationship? He wanted the last one so bad he could taste it. He looked up and met Robert’s eyes. “what do you want Robert?”  
Robert looked at him. “I want whatever you’re willing to give me” he said. He looked uncertain and Aaron felt his heart skip a beat. “I’m not sure I can trust you” he said instead, still looking at Robert. “What if you panic again?” he added.  
Robert looked at him with a serious face. “I can’t promise that I won’t, but I can promise to try to speak with you about it, and that I’ll try to be honest with how I feel” he looked really sincere as he spoke, and Aaron nodded. “We can try, and this time, maybe take it slower” he answered Robert. Now it was Robert’s turn to nod. “Let me make it up to you and take you on a regular date tonight” he said, still sounding a little uncertain with himself. Aaron had a job later, but he could probably do both. He nodded. They decided on a time and place and had the rest of their brew in a more comfortable silence. 

Aaron went back to bed for an hour or two, Robert went home. He was supposed to come back for the date at 7pm. He fell asleep on the way down on the bed, almost before his head hit the pillow. The alarm on his phone went off way to soon. He felt like throwing the damn thing into the wall. But got up and went to work. Ad called him during lunch break and wanted to meet up. Aaron told him he had a date and couldn’t make it. Ad was happy for him. Which was his excuse for not telling him who the date was with. He knew, as little as Robert approved of Ad for his sister, Ad approved of Robert for Aaron. 

He was home early, took a long hot shower, and cleaned up. He looked through his clothes and decided not to make a fuzz. He took a clean tee, a hoodie, and a clean pair of skinny jeans. He sat back in his couch, trying to plan the night work, he got an offer for more work, and he declined. He’d stick to the garage again, for a while. No risks, after tonight. He hoped that it would work out and that he’d managed to keep Robert out of the loop. At the same time as he’d manage to keep Robert. 

He really wanted to keep Robert, he was also sure, he didn’t want Robert to know how much he wanted to keep him, not yet, anyway. He brushed his teeth again. Since it was plenty of time before Robert would arrive to pick him up, he decided to take a nap, he was tired after the almost sleepless night, so he took of his tee and hoodie again, and went to bed. He was awakened by someone knocking on the door, and the doorbell going off. He rambled out of bed and hurried to open it. Robert was outside. He felt a little flush and excused himself, to get dressed again. He checked his phone. It was 7pm. He wondered what had happened to his alarm. Obviously, he’d missed it, or it’d never sounded.

He walked out and picked up his wallet and keys, before they left together. He knew he’d have to go back to pick up some cash, and his gun, before they got too far away. He deliberately put his phone on a shelf, and ‘forgot’ it. He made his excuse before they were downstairs and ran up again. Picked up his floorboard, took out the gun, and some cash, tucked it away, and ran down again, with his phone in his hand. 

Robert opened the car door for him and closed it behind him. He smirked at himself when Robert walked around the car. He put his seatbelt on and when Robert settled behind the wheel he looked at him expectantly. “So, where are we going” he asked as Robert started the car. “A surprise” was the only answer he got. 

Robert drove for a long while before he slowed down. Aaron estimated half an hour, and Robert said that they would be there soon. Aaron wondered if it was worth it. It was a Thursday night, and he hadn’t slept well in a while. He had a job later. 

When they entered what looked like a regular village pub, he realised that it was a posh restaurant. Really posh. No cash posh. He hoped Robert was going to pay. He didn’t have this kind of money on his account, in his pocket, under the floorboard, but not in his account. 

They were shown to a table in the corner, Robert nodded, and ordered a beer each for them. He also ordered food, a gourmet burger with cheese for Aaron and some weird food for himself. Aaron felt spoiled. He wanted this to last.


	12. Dating

Aaron cut the date short, he wanted to get rid of the job, and he didn’t want to rush into whatever this was. He excused himself with being tired, which was true. And he made sure to make plans on the Friday night. He took all his fears by the horns, and asked Robert out on a date. The smile he got in return was almost worth the weeks of agony.

Later that night as he crept up towards the unsuspecting man, checking for CCTVs and other people, he tried to empty his brains of that smile. He held his gun in a firm grip, out of sight, and as he cornered the man, from behind, and held the gun to his head, he blinked away the image and focused on the threats he was to make. There was no fight, the man went totally still, listened and almost whimpered out of fear. He seemed sure he was getting shot. Aaron decided to hit him in the head, to render him unconscious. He suspected that the man wasn’t that clever and would try to either get a look at him or follow him otherwise.

He sneaked off and as a precaution he went into the corner shop he’d visited the last couple of jobs, making sure, as before, of walking in from the ‘wrong’ way, so that he seemed to walk from the other way, if someone was to check the CCTVs in the shop. He bought a couple of cans, with stuff for breakfast milk, eggs, bacon and bread. Well just in case, so that he had some at home for the weekend. Saturday morning, he had other plans, but he had high hopes for Sunday and now was as good a time as any to buy it.

As he walked to his flat, he checked the corner, for the shadow, and as he suspected. No one was there, it must have been Robert. He went into his flat and got ready for bed. It was late. Again, he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. He slept long into the day. When he woke up he made arrangements for the night. Ad called again and wanted to meet up. Aaron almost blushed when he turned his friend down, Ad saw right trough him and asked about this new man, and if Aaron was ashamed of him. Aaron blamed it on it not being anything serious yet.

He texted Robert and told him to expect him around 7pm. That he would text him, so he could come out and meet him. He also told him to not expect anything posh. He snickered at Roberts answer, where he claimed to be disappointed not to be picked up by his door, with flowers and chocolate. It made him go out and buy a box of chocolates and a bunch of cheap roses. When the time came, he dressed in his usual kind of clothes. If Robert didn’t like it, tough. He smirked as he went out to the cab with the bouquet and candy. He texted Robert to come down and saw him wait at the corner. As the cab stopped, he jumped out, and Robert came up to him. He handed him the stuff, to which Robert smirked, and then he invited him to go into the cab before him, closing the door after them. The cabbie started driving as soon as they were seated in the car again.

“My turn to be surprised” Robert asked. Aaron shrugged. “Nah”, he answered. “I just didn’t want to drive tonight”.  
Robert looked over. He was curious, Aaron could see it, but he didn’t ask anything. It wasn’t long before the cab stopped in front of a restaurant. It wasn’t very special, Aaron liked it. He brought Robert in, and they sat down at a table in a corner. Aaron sat with his back to the wall, it felt more comfortable that way. The waiter came up to the table with the menus and nodded at Aaron. He ordered a pint and waited for Robert to order what he wanted to drink. 

The choices on the menu wasn’t very vast, still it took Robert some time to choose, and he discussed the different dishes with Aaron, who didn’t know that much about the food. He knew what he liked and didn’t mess with a winning concept. That meant he ordered what he knew he liked, opposite to Robert who liked to try new things.

They ordered and had an easy conversation about food, and what they liked and didn’t like. When the food came, Robert offered Aaron a taste of his. It tasted good, so he promised Robert that the next time they were here, he’d order that dish instead of his usual. Robert got to taste his dish too, he laughed. They ate in a comfortable silence, broken a couple of times, but mostly just enjoying the food, and the company. When they were done, Aaron paid up, and told Robert that the next stop was the bar, next door. It was a nice bar, and Aaron went up to the bar, and made an order, while Robert found a table.

When he came to the table with the drinks, he made sure to sit beside Robert, and put an arm around him. Robert looked surprised but pleased with Aarons move. Robert was leaning close, and touching his face, before he kissed him on the mouth, Aaron was dazed. He decided there and then, that this had been slow enough. Robert was going home with him. Or staying over at the hotel next door. He threw all caution overboard and kissed the other man fiercely.


	13. In between

The kiss seemed to continue. Aaron forgot about his surroundings, completely. It was Robert who stopped it. He pulled back. And cut all contact with Aaron, who felt the loss in his whole body. He tried to follow, but Robert kept pulling away. He got it. Stood up and sat on the opposite chair instead on the bench beside Robert. 

Robert looked flushed and to Aarons amazement he stammered an apology. As he frowned he wondered what had made the other man stop. He raised an eyebrow, as a question. “You wanted to take it slow” Robert said. “We said we’d take it slow this time” he said again. Aaron wanted to jump the man and kiss him until none of them could breathe. But he was right. They had said they’d take it slow. It only meant he had to be sneaky if he wanted it to go his way. 

He could see Roberts resolve build, and he decided to let it, and to encourage it. It would be so much more fun, to ‘win’ that way. He tried to look his most sincere as he thanked Robert and started planning. He had to restrain himself from smirking. To stay in the restaurant, he decided to order a dessert. He looked for a waiter and asked for the menu. 

He decided on cake with whipped cream on top. Robert ordered a coffee. They’d gathered themselves enough to start a conversation again. And it went well, until the dessert arrived, and Aaron started on it. Putting his finger in the whipped cream, licking it off with a little moan. He could see Robert’s eyes following the finger from the plate, to his mouth, and the look in his eyes, as he saw Aarons tongue licking his finger. He did another take, this time sucking the finger. Robert froze.

He smirked as he saw the look upon the other man’s face. He continued to eat his dessert. Teasing Robert every now and then. The response he got was really doing it to him. His confidence grew, and he touched his knee with Robert’s. Again, he could both feel, and see the other man freeze. It was exhilarating. And exciting, he could feel himself getting aroused. He locked his eyes with Robert’s and licked his lips. He smirked as he could see Robert squirm in his seat.

He decided to step it up. He needed a change of scenery though. He asked Robert if he wanted to move into the hotel-bar next door. Robert looked hesitant but agreed. Aaron paid up, and they moved into the bar. Aaron told Robert he needed the men’s room and left for the lobby. He went by the desk and booked a room for the night. He felt lucky. He put the key card in his pocket with a smile. 

As he returned to the bar, he spotted Robert at a table, almost hidden away in a corner. He and debated with himself if he should sit beside or in front of the other man. He was becoming aroused again and tried to will it away, beside Robert it was. With a smirk he sat down, and asked if Robert had ordered already, or if he, himself should go to the bar. Robert told him that he had put in an order, a pint each. Aaron nodded. 

He looked around in the bar, it wasn’t that many people. When the waitress came with their beers, she brought them some peanuts too. He smiled at the other man as he grabbed a few, and started throwing them, one by one, catching them in his mouth. Roberts glance locked at his mouth. He could see him lick his lips. This was going to be fun! 

He looked at the other people in the bar. “Look over there” he said and pointed at a man at the bar. “He’s hot for that girl” he said and started to make up a story about the people in question. “They met here tonight, and he thought she was the most gorgeous creature, he just wants to rip her clothes off and take her against the bar”. He could hear Roberts breath hitch again.

He pointed at the bartender, “He’s got the hots for that man over there” he pointed at a cute guy at the end of the bar. Robert gave him a smile. “He wants him”. He looked at Robert and their eyes locked again. “Bad” he said with a smirk.

“He’s going to have to wait until the bar closes” Robert told him. Aaron looked at the men. “Oh, no, they’re going to find a way” he said. He turned to Robert, “want another one” he asked him. Robert nodded. Aaron took the opportunity to walk to the bar. He spoke quietly with the bartender, who smirked at him, and looked at Robert behind his back. He gave the man some cash and asked for a paper note to write on. He got a pad and wrote down some numbers on it. He winked to the barman and disappeared from the bar.

As Aaron had agreed with the bartender, he strode over to the blonde man after about 5 minutes. He had started to fidget when the dark-haired man who’d given him the written down message to deliver had been gone for about two minutes. He looked at the man and handed it over. He looked at it with a confused stare. “It’s a room number” he told the blonde. The blonde man smirked. He stayed seated and looked at the note, and then he took a final sip of his beer. He stood up and started walking through the bar. The bartender saw him walk towards the men’s room, and then turn, to sit down in a chair in the lobby. 

It took Robert about 20 seconds before he decided to go to the room, but he wanted to not seem to eager. He decided to wait in the lobby before he went up to meet Aaron. He smirked to himself, when 10 minutes had passed he stood up, and started to walk towards the lift.


	14. Wanting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update... Well, slow for this story, and me. Life happened (or rather death), and then. Spring. I don't get depressions during Autumn like everybody else, I get mine when Spring starts showing her soggy face.

Aaron watched Robert from the lift. He looked intrigued, as he looked around in the lobby of the hotel. Aaron knew that it wasn’t one of those cheap places. Mind you it wasn’t a first class either. He guessed that Robert was wondering how he could afford it. He was very careful with his money and didn’t want to look like he had any. He knew a good way to draw suspicions to himself was to flaunt his money. And the fact that they were cash.

He closed the elevator doors and hurried to the room. He’d been there to check it out, before he got to, let’s call it agitated not nervous, to wait and see. He went in to the room and didn’t really know where to stand, or sit, or lay or what to do. He looked around. Before he could agonise any more, there was a knock on the door. Of course, there was a knock on the door before he heard Robert use the key card to get into the room. He turned around, standing in the middle of the room, and looked at Robert as he entered the room.

He saw Roberts eyes move, looking around the room, until they stopped as he looked at the bed. The man smirked, before his eyes moved back to Aaron. “So, taking it slow, are we?” he asked. Aaron locked eyes with him and nodded seriously. “I didn’t jump you in the restaurant, I didn’t pull you into the men’s room in the bar, I’d say, I’m taking it slow”, he muttered. Before he finished the first part of the sentence he was in Robert’s arms, with the man nibbling on his neck. All his focus turned to those soft lips and the body that was hard and smooth under his hands.

Aarons train of thoughts had disappeared, well, morphed into other things as Robert took charge of the situation. Aaron could only hear muffled sounds, they seemed close, too close, they must have come from himself, because they filled the room and seemed to turn on Robert even more.  
The next time he had a coherent thought, he felt like he’d been in an explosion. He was totally spent, laying flat on his back in the middle of the bed. He was sure he’d passed out for a while. He felt a heavy, warm, relaxed body on top of him. Someone was kissing his neck, teasing his ear nibbling playfully on his earlobe. He felt his chest heave. “Are you with me again?” Robert whispered in his ear. He could only manage an answering nod. One. He dozed off to sleep, feeling content and safe.

He woke up in the dark. There was a body pressed up to his back, he was the little spoon. He still felt safe and content. He pushed back into the embrace and closed his eyes again. He could stay like this for… a very long time at least. His head got busy with thoughts of how to manage his career and a ‘real’ relationship. Was it even possible? He would sometime have to tell Robert what he worked with if they got ‘serious’. How do you tell someone you lo…like that you kill and hurt people for a living? That you’re good at it, and that you kind of like it? He could feel the thought process slowing down, and himself dozing off into sleep, when a kiss on the nape of his neck almost made him jolt out of bed. He shuddered, and waited for more, but a content sigh and a light snore, told him that Robert had kissed him in his sleep. He dozed off and soon fell asleep again.

Next time he woke up, it was to a shower of kisses. He came too, flat on his back, with Robert on top of him, kissing and caressing, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Somewhere in the back of his head he registered that it was still dark outside the window, and that they hadn’t closed the curtains. He must have been totally gone, not to close the curtains. He knew he was a target in certain circles and was usually very careful with stuff like that. He looked around the room again. There were clothes scattered all over. He smirked, as he felt Robert moving his lips down his neck, closer to his nipple, and saw a pair of briefs thrown across the TV screen, another pair on the door handle, and his tee between the pillows. He didn’t see much more, as his attention suddenly went south, Robert’s tongue in his navel got his full attention.

They checked out of the hotel on Sunday morning, and went to Aaron’s for brunch. He thanked his lucky stars that he’d bought the stuff, and as he entered the flat, he scooped up the envelope with money inside the door, before Robert realised it was anything else than junk in the mail. He fried up a full English, bacon and eggs, made toast, beans, he checked out his messages on the phone, there were a few from one of his employers. Warning him and asking him to stay away. He decided to call back when Robert went in to the bathroom. The phone was disconnected, and he felt a tug of concern. It disappeared when Robert came out of the bathroom and looked at me.

Robert made the table and it felt so right to have him sit there. Aaron felt an urgent need and he wanted it to last forever. He wanted Robert to move in and stay with him. He wanted to wake up with the other man, he wanted to go to sleep with him. He wanted to share his life, his days, his evenings and his nights, oh, the nights. He wanted to share everything with Robert. But for now, he got to share a weekend, and a meal. He decided to make the most of it, and the day. He let his foot look for Robert’s leg under the table.


	15. Cleaning up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got the days right, if not... Holler

The day progressed, and after a long session in his bed, they ended up in the couch, in front of the telly Aaron leaning into Robert’s embrace. Totally relaxed. He’d forgotten every thought of work. Robert seemed to be dozing off behind him. This was how life was supposed to be. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander free. 

He came to sometime in the middle of the night. Still in a warm embrace but with a blanket covering them both. He felt warm and safe. Before he fell asleep again he wondered if Robert had intended to stay over, or if he just dozed off, like himself. He had a short vision of Robert in panic in the morning before he was gone again. 

Next time he woke up, the sun was in his face and he heard movement in the apartment. He was laying on the couch alone, but still under the blanket. He could still smell the faint scent of Robert. He opened his eyes and saw the other man roaming the room for his stuff. Trying to be quiet about it. He watched as Robert got dressed with half opened eyes. When he was done and fully clothed, he sat up. “Breakfast?” he asked. He saw the other man turn in surprise.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I didn’t mean to stay over, but I fell asleep” Robert said. Aaron frowned a little. “’S ok” he said, and saw the other man light up. “want me to make you some toast and a cuppa before you leave? There’s some toothbrushes and stuff under the bathroom sink” Robert looked grateful and nodded before he slipped into the bathroom to wash up. Aaron got out of the couch and started on the kettle. 

When he saw Robert that evening, it was in a completely different outfit. He scoffed as Robert explained what wearing a suit 3 days in a row did to it, and Aaron ripping it of at least twice, was not making anything better. He brought a small bag, with toiletries and a change of clothes, and told Aaron “just in case” before he put it on the floor, in the wardrobe in the hallway. 

Tuesday morning Aaron smirked at Robert, “So? There was a plan?” he said as Robert took his bag and went to the bathroom. He could swear the blonde was blushing. “We agreed to go slow” he called out at the closed bathroom door. He could hear Robert laugh on the inside. This time they had fallen asleep on the bed, together, after a particularly intense session of enjoying each other. And Aaron had in fact told Robert he wanted him to stay.

As Robert left this morning, after breakfast together, Aaron told him that it was OK to bring more stuff. He knew Robert shared his flat with his sister. That’s why they always stayed at his. He liked it, since he didn’t want to expose the sister, and he knew he had to tell Robert at some point. But as it was now, he didn’t plan to work for a while. So there would be no chance of retribution or revenge thrown his way. He was in the clear when it came to the past. He thought. There would have been warnings or inclinations if he wasn’t

When Robert left, he went through the apartment. It was safe for visitors, but if Robert was going to hang out here, he had to make sure that there were no incriminating evidence pointing at anything he was working or had been working with. He found a couple of gloves, and an article about one of his victims, he had been doing some of his work on checking out the background via the paper.

Getting rid of that, moving the furniture around to really cover up the loose floorboard and putting the carpet on top of it was next on the agenda. He went into his bed room and took his phone out. There had been a couple of calls on it during the weekend, and the last couple of days. He considered calling back. But didn’t. They’d probably already got someone else to do the thing. He found some money laying around in one of the drawers in the hallway, and he figured he’d move the cash to somewhere inconspicuous, from the floorboard and the laundry basket, and now obviously from the drawers. He took them all out and sat down with a cuppa to ponder about it. In the end he took out an old shoebox and put most of it in there, then he put it under his bed. He put the rest in the bottom bedside drawer on the side of the bed he usually slept in. 

He sat down again, finishing of his cup of tea, and thought about Robert moving in. He hoped that that was where they were heading, even though they were in the early stages of a relationship. He wanted it to be a relationship. He wondered if Robert would come by in the evening. Yesterday he had just shown up. And Aaron was not complaining.   
In the late afternoon, when Aaron was taking a nap, there was a knock on the door. It startled him awake, and he realised he’d dozed off. He must be more tired than he thought. Outside the door there was two police officers, and Aaron frowned and asked if he could help them. He knew he was in the clear and they had nothing on him. But still. 

It proved to be related to one of his jobs, the “purchaser” was a suspect, and Aaron had been incriminated somehow. He was being asked questions about his relationship with the victim, and the “buyer” when there was another knock on the door, and a surprised Robert showed up. As Aaron realised that this was one of the times he’d spent with Robert as a witness, he smiled at him and explained why the officers was in his flat. Without him asking, Robert told them that they’d been together during the crime, and that there were no way Aaron could be involved. 

Aaron sighed and regretted getting Robert involved, even if it meant he was completely off the hook, for now. He smiled politely at the policemen and gratefully at Robert. When the police left, he turned to Robert with a smile. “So, dinner?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is with a special thanx to Dairxoxo, I have no clue who you are, but, this one was all yours...

The best thing about Robert was that he didn’t ask too many questions. To the question about dinner, he answered, yes. And during dinner, in the restaurant at the corner, with the hamburgers Aaron liked, with stuff Robert liked too, he only asked a few short questions about the visit from the police, as if it wasn’t important. Aaron could kiss him just for that. Well he smirked to himself, he didn’t need any excuses. He could kiss him, whenever. Because he wanted to. And because Robert seemed to want to, too.  
He looked over at the man in front of him. He could imagine being with him. He had serious relationships before, but never really felt like there was a future in them. Here with Robert, he could imagine them in the future. He could imagine himself and Robert having a future. It was a big step for him. He felt something in his stomach. A kind of draw. He imagined it had something to do with him being hungry.

It took until the middle of the night for him to realise he wasn’t hungry. Well not that kind of hungry, anyway. The feeling was constant when Robert’s attention was anywhere else. But when he was close, and paying attention, the draw in his stomach went away. There was a draw, an attraction and Aaron were completely and utterly attracted to Robert. Probably in love already. He stopped at that thought. A breath hitched in his throat. He tried to exhale slowly. Was he in love? Well he didn’t need to think about it really. He was utterly and completely gone. Totally in awe of the man, and with that. In love. A shudder went through his body. Suddenly he was a bit insecure, and he nuzzled into the embrace he was captured in. Felt Roberts arms securely around him, and even pulling him closer as he, wide awake, relished the feeling.

Never had he felt so secure with anyone. He’d been the strong one, with the life he led, and the work he had, he had seldom felt safe with other people. Even though Robert didn’t know what line of work he was in, or even what he’d been through. He knew he could count on him. Well he hoped, and that was more than he’d ever had in the past. He wondered about that as he dozed off again.

In the morning, he woke up slowly, in Robert’s arms. He wondered if it was Robert who overslept or he, himself who woke up early. He checked the clock and realised it was a bit of both. By this time, Robert usually tried to get out of bed, without waking Aaron up. Usually, he thought, and his mind stayed with that thought for a while. Usually, he wanted many of them with Robert. Usual’s. Regular’s, and routines. He wanted it all. Domestication. He could feel Robert stir against him. He wondered if he wanted the same. Or if this was only some kind of short term thing. That Robert just wanted what he could get? As long as it didn’t come with a commitment. Did he want to commit to Robert? Did he want Robert’s commitment?

He decided to wake Robert up, so that he wouldn’t be late for work. He started to touch the blonde hair, caressing the other man’s cheek, and moving closer to plant a kiss on those luscious lips. He realised that Robert must have been awake as those lips met him in a soaring, and fierce kiss. That soon transformed into something else completely. It was half an hour before Aaron got his wits together again and was thinking somewhat coherent. “Work?” he asked Robert. “Didn’t you have to go to work? Am I totally lost, or shouldn’t you be there and not here?” Robert smiled at him and it turned into a smirk.

“Nah” The blonde man answered, “I have a late meeting, and decided to spend my morning in a better way than sitting at a desk”. Aaron offered breakfast and two hours later they had been through getting out of bed, shower, and a round of shower sex, and making and eating breakfast, toast and tea.

 

Aaron felt his head spinning when Robert eventually left. He decided to take the day off. He needed to think. He needed to get his life and his work to work. He was still seated in the kitchen sitting. It took him almost an hour to get his head around things. In the end he decided to take a short nap.

When he woke up a couple of hours later, he had some hours booked the next week in the garage he usually worked in. He decided to book the hours and take the night off. He liked to clean his gun to get calm, so he took it out and sat down at the kitchen table. He looked down at his favourite gun, that was taken apart on the table in pieces. Took out the bullets, put them in a resolution to make all body fats go away, and settled with his gun, and his gun oil. He started taking it apart and settle with the routine. This would take a couple of hours. He was thorough, wasn’t he?!

He was done with his favourite, and had started on his reserve, when he the door opened. As he looked down on the table he realised that he had do divert Robert from whatever was on his kitchen table. He gathered himself and thought of the plan he made. He looked down at all the parts of the gun, laying on the table in front of him. He quickly agreed on the plans he made during the day. Distracting.

Aaron realised he had to distract Robert. For real. To make him not really noticing the gun and put two and two together. He stood up and met Robert at the door, deciding anything was better than to be caught at it.


	17. Visits

Aaron decided sex was the best way to distract Robert from entering the kitchen, so he went out to meet him and as soon as he came close enough he pounced on the other man. Robert seemed shocked at first, but all game. Aaron could easily steer him into the bedroom where he started to rip the clothes of him. Soon they were engrossed in each other, and Aaron almost forgot about the reason for the diversion. 

When Robert was in the shower, Aaron took his chance and rushed to the kitchen table to move the guns to their usual place. When he heard Robert moving in the bedroom, getting decent, he picked up a menu and pretended to have been busy with it the whole time. They ordered food, and Aaron cleaned up the kitchen table, so they could sit down and eat.  
Before the pizzas came, there was a knock on the door. Outside were the same police they’d met earlier. They introduced themselves, again, and told Aaron that they had some follow up questions. Robert seemed curious. Aaron was glad he’d arrived earlier. If he hadn’t come, Aaron would probably still be sitting with his guns, and the police may have had some awkward questions about that. 

Delivery came during the interview and Robert got the food and paid for it. The visiting police looked uncomfortable, but they stayed and kept asking questions. Aaron tried to be as honest as possible. It was always best to lie as little as possible, and never about small things. That, so you didn’t have remember too many things, which was always difficult when you were questioned more than once. And you never knew. He remembered that he’d not lied the last time they spoke, since Robert had given him an alibi, by claiming he’d been with him all night, not realising he’d been gone for long enough for what he was now being questioned about. 

When the police left, they tucked into the pizza, discussing whether to watch a movie, or rather what movie to watch. They agreed on one and Aaron soon fell asleep in Roberts arms in the couch. He came too before the movie ended, he felt warm and safe. Robert was asleep behind him and he turned his head and whispered in the other mans ear to try to wake him up. It took a while, and when they were awake they lingered in the embrace and just kissed languidly before they turned off the telly and moved into the bedroom.

“Why do they keep coming back?” Robert mumbled as they lay beside each other. Aaron looked at him and tried not to frown. “Dunno” he answered and closed his eyes. Trying to figure out a reason, and a good answer. He lost the line of thought when Roberts turned towards him and snuggled in to nuzzle the nape of his neck. He wasn’t used to this, being the “little spoon” but he wasn’t complaining. Not complaining at all. He leant into the embrace and let sleep overtake him. 

He woke up feeling the warmth and wetness of kisses in the nape of his neck, someone whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He got lost before he woke up properly. He didn’t get coherent before he woke up again, alone in bed. He stretched out and enjoyed how he could after a night in Roberts arms. He looked at his cell to see the time. It was still early. He could sleep for another hour if he wanted to. He listened for sounds in the apartment but couldn’t hear anyone, so he went out to the kitchen in the nude, and put the kettle on. 

As he paddled back to the bedroom to get some clothes, he heard someone at the door. He was totally exposed as Robert opened it and smirked at him. “I went out for bread, you were out of it” he said. “or we, whatever” he continued. Aaron raised a brow. “Well, I’m here, and I’d like to stay for a while” Aaron could see the other man blush as the last sentence left his mouth. Aaron smirked in return and went in to his bedroom. 

When he came out with only briefs on he looked at Robert who frowned. “You live here now?” he asked the blonde man.   
He could see him blush as he shrugged. “Well, maybe not live here, but I’m here most of the time, and I don’t want to be anywhere else” Aaron looked at him as he said that. The kettle was done, he moved to the kitchen and made two cups of tea for them. He looked pointedly at Roberts hand and the loaf of bread in it. Robert looked down and seemed to notice the bread for the first time, he looked up at Aaron with an awkward smile, “toast” he offered. 

Aaron turned to the fridge and found some bacon. They had a cuppa, toast and bacon for breakfast. “So, we live together now?” Aaron asked. Robert shrugged and for once he didn’t look smug, he looked coy instead. Aaron nodded to himself, “so” he muttered to himself “I have to clear out a couple of drawers and make some space in the closet” he continued while shaking his head.

He looked up and met Roberts eyes with a smirk. Roberts eyes are big, full of questions. He looks like he can’t believe what Aaron just said. Aaron sighs, and gets up. “It’ll be ready when you get back from work” he offers. “I’m going for a shower now” he says when he leaves for the bathroom. He hears Robert shuffle behind him. He gets in and looks the door before he can change his mind and run back to Robert and take it all back. He really doesn’t want to. When he comes out of the shower, clean, warm and fresh, he looks around in his bedroom, and decides to start with the drawers before he moves on to the closet, where he’s sure Robert needs more space than he himself uses. He feels calm and satisfied with his decision. He feels hope. For the first time in a long time he feels content and happy, with someone else.


	18. Living together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now I planned it, It'll have 27 chapters, and maybe an epilogue... maybe.   
> Chapter 25 is done. I've written some of chapter 21... Do you have to write this stuff in order, or can you just ... well. We'll see.

When he came trough the door, Aaron noticed that Robert brought an overnight bag and a box with stuff. It brought a smile to his face that he hid by turning his back and walking into the kitchen. They would have to talk about how to make this work.

Robert looked a little flush, as he put the box down on the kitchen table. “’ts just some stuff Vic thought I’d bring” he said and invited Aaron to look in it. Curiosity got the better of him and Aaron turned around, took a few steps forward and looked down in it. He didn’t know what he’d expected, but it wasn’t trays of food and a small bottle of bubbly, together with a pack of cans.

He looked up at Robert and met his eyes with a smile. “Vic’s the best” he offered her brother. The answering smile made him step closer to the brother in question, who let go of the bag, and reached for him. Suddenly he was in a warm embrace. He didn’t really feel like letting go. But the thought of the contents of the box had his stomach growling. He smirked, let go of Robert, and got out of the embrace, with some trouble. He launched for the box, took it and ran towards the bedroom. He could hear Robert follow him and he almost laughed out loud.

When he got to the door he tried to close it before Robert entered the room, not with much success. He tried to defend the box from Robert’s prying eager hands, but he was soon freed of it. He giggled like mad as he ambushed Robert to get it from him.

In the end, half an hour later or so, they sat on the floor, backs to the bed. Totally nude. Eating Vic’s delicious food, and sharing the bubbly, from the bottle. “I could do this” Robert told him. He shrugged, and stole the bottle, taking another swig from it. “She’s your sister” he answered with a shrug, “you have to persuade her to make food like this for us then”. He got an elbow in the ribs as a thank you, and then Robert was on him again. I can do this he thought as their lips met again. I really can. After that thought entered his mind he got other things on his mind. Roberts hands, lips and skin for one thing. His own burning skin for another.

He sneaked out to the kitchen for a glass of water in the middle of the night. It felt weird knowing that he suddenly wasn’t really living alone. He liked the idea of sharing his flat with Robert, but he couldn’t really picture it, having been alone for such a long time, and having to lay low, being secretive. It hadn’t just seemed worth it before. Now it seemed totally worth it.

He stood in front of the running tap for a while contemplating, thinking about it and that they needed to talk, make ground rules and so on, when two warm arms, embraced him and a warm body pushed up against his back. “I missed you” Robert whispered in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. Aaron took his glass and filled it before he turned off the tab. Totally worth it he thought before they started making their way back to the bedroom. They could talk tomorrow.

He woke up with the sun in his face, and a warm body beside him and an arm across his chest. He could do this. Definitely. They would have to have the talk though. He could feel Robert stirring beside him and his own body reacting to the movement. With a smile he decided that talk was for later. Kissing was for now.

Robert was in the shower and he put the kettle on and made some toast. By the time the other man was ready, prancing around with only a towel around his waist, and one in his hands, that he was drying his hair with. Aaron knew he would like mornings together. The sight was intoxicating, and almost made him forget they needed to talk, to set ground rules. There were some things he needed to know, like if Robert needed any space. And he had to tell Robert that he didn’t like visitors, except for Adam, and maybe Vic. No business meetings at the kitchen table.

As he sat Robert down with his brew and toast, he told him such and was pleasantly if not surprised, dazed by Roberts acceptance. He even offered to let Robert use the whole closet in the bedroom for his suits as a result of it. Living together was going to be far easier than he thought it was. Robert himself even suggested a few things, some nice such as date nights, alone time and a few, some a little more difficult such as cleaning in the bathroom rules, which were going to be hard, since he’d lived alone for such a long time. But all and all, when Robert left for work, and Aaron cleaned the kitchen. He was happy. He called into the garage and got a few hours of work booked.

He went into work and got his hands dirty. He really enjoyed this and thought about opening his own garage again. He had the money. They would be difficult to explain though. And he had the experience. Maybe he could get some help from Robert who seemed to have a skill for business. He knew he was dreaming so he let it go and concentrated on the car under his hands.

As he got closer to the door of his flat, he could smell someone making a delicious meal in the staircase. When he reached his door, he realised that the wonderful aroma came from behind his own door. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He wondered if Robert had gotten them some fancy take away. When he opened the door and saw the man, he realised that it wasn’t take away. Robert was cooking.

With his back to him, picking something out of the oven, Aaron couldn’t help starring. Robert seemed not to notice he’d entered the flat. Still he seemed to be making the most wonderful meal. Aaron blinked. Maybe he was imagining. But as he opened his eyes. Everything seemed to be there. Robert suddenly turned to him. “Oh” he said, “I took what you said about Vic’s food yesterday as a challenge” he continued with a wink to Aaron.

Aaron looked at him in awe. “Well, you have to work hard to make me believe that you can cook as well, or better than Vic” he said with a happy smile. This would work.


	19. Telling or not/ or the first fight

The first week passed in a bliss. Aaron thought he’d never been happier. By the second they had found some kind of domesticity. Rules settled and applied. It was still new and exciting. And in some kind of honeymoon stage. They seemed to accept everything, even if he noticed that Robert seemed kind of miffed with how he left the bathroom. Which was easier to handle during the week days, when he let Robert take the first turn. Himself starting later or not working. Having time to clean up after himself before Robert came home. 

What was really turning into a dilemma during the third week was that Aaron was getting a bit antsy about having money without working. He thought that he himself would get suspicious if Robert had not have to work or worked in a garage, with minimum   
wage, but had money to spend like he did, and always cash. He was in quite a dilemma. Was he supposed to tell Robert about this, and when. As the week progressed, and he got more and more spoiled by the other man making wonderful food, and letting his body be explored and himself getting explore the other mans body. Repeatedly. He got lost in thought. Distracted. 

He started to think about telling Robert about his job, or not. He listed a thousand arguments both pro and con, in his head. It would feel better if he knew, and it would be easier. But then if he didn’t accept it, he would lose the other man. That was a big fat argument against telling him.

He did what he always did when he needed calming. He took out his gun and cleaned it. Pulled it apart, cleaned it and put it all together again. As he smelled the gun oil and saw the stuff under the floorboard he wondered how Robert would react if he told him about what he really did for a living. For real. That the hours he put in, in the garage, was a kind of hobby. A way to make time pass with something he liked to get his hands stuck in. That he didn’t really look for another job, a ‘real’ one, since he had money enough for a very long time, and he couldn’t really spend it on whatever. Especially now, when he seemed to have been brought to attention by the police. He was happy that it had coincided with him meting Robert and deciding to lay low, already before they interviewed him the first time. 

When Robert came home that evening, he noticed something being off. When he suggested take out. He knew something was wrong. Robert lashed out at him and suddenly they were in the middle of their first fall out. Robert were screaming all kinds of insults and making him feel 2 feet tall. He was at a total loss and suddenly alone. Robert stormed out of the apartment and disappeared. Aaron didn’t ever want to see him again.

The anger within was growing into a black monster. He took a couple of deep breaths, went into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. A bath. A bath would calm him down. He filled the tub, undressed himself and slipped into the warm water. He could feel the water embracing him like a warm hug, and he could feel his muscles relax and he found his thoughts again. He missed Robert already.

When he came out of the bathroom, he decided to order take out. He ordered pizza, and if Robert returned, he ordered one for him too. He was still angry, but well, even though Robert had said some quite hurtful things. It was in the heat of the moment wasn’t it. The pizza arrived, without word from Robert. He thought that maybe he was taking a walk to calm down. 

By 8 PM he was worried, he sat in the couch looking at Robert’s pizza with anxiety and hoped that he would be back soon.

By 9 he was calling Vic, worried out of his mind. It was starting to mix with anger, but when Vic told him she hadn’t heard from him it evaporated like fog in the sun.

By 10 he thought about going looking for him but didn’t know where to go. All the anger he felt was totally gone, there was only anxiety and worry left. The anxiety was mostly aimed at Robert going to a bar and all bad things that could come out of that.

He went to bed by midnight. Worried out of his mind, and of course he couldn’t sleep. He laid in bed, looking at the ceiling.

At 2 am, he heard Robert at the door. He hurried up, and out to meet him in the hallway. He couldn’t keep quiet. “Where have you been? I’ve been really worried” he almost shouted. Robert turned and looked at him in surprise. He looked even more surprised when Aaron embraced him. He could feel Robert exhaling. “I didn’t mean it” he whispered against Aarons neck. 

Aaron sighed content. “Come to bed Robert” he said. Robert followed him. “Where have you been” he looked at the other man. Robert looked embarrassed. “I stormed out, and when I came to my senses, I walked back, I’ve been sitting outside and not daring to come back in” he said blushing. Aaron hugged him. 

“You are really cold; do you want a hot bath?” he asked Robert and steered him towards the bathroom. Since the other man didn’t answer, and didn’t oppose, Aaron took charge and led him in the bathroom, started to run the water for another bath, before undressing Robert who seemed distressed. “I didn’t mean it” he said again. Aaron nodded, “I know”, he answered before he helped Robert into the bath. 

He left Robert there for a while and went out to the hallway where he leant against the wall, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before he gathered himself. He knew. He knew two things. Robert had not meant what he’d said, and that was OK. But he also knew that he didn’t want to tell Robert about his work. He didn’t want to keep it a secret for ever. Just not telling now. Not yet.


	20. Not telling, bad conscience...

He couldn’t pretend in front of Robert, who seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to knowing when Aaron had a bad conscience. He kept asking if Aaron wanted to tell him something or if he had done something to upset him. Aaron was at a loss to what to tell him. He had really made up his mind to not tell Robert about what he really did for a living. He had the opportunity to work in the garage for a couple of days. Making a legit income for a while.

As he left in the morning, leaving Robert in bed he’d been debating staying in bed with him. But it didn’t seem like a good idea, when he tried to seem to have a normal job. He should act normal. He spent the day trying to find something he could blame his conscience on, that Robert would find credible. He couldn’t really think of anything.

It was his turn to cook, but he was starving, and he didn’t feel like making the food, so he decided to get take out on his way home. He stopped to get curry, at the closest restaurant before he went home. As he entered the flat Robert was already in the kitchen. He greeted him with a smile. When he saw the bags with Curry, his smile transformed into a frown. 

“Any special occasion?” he asked Aaron, who shrugged.

“Well” he said, “There is someone special waiting for me at home”. He winked and saw Robert smile in response.

“So, you have someone special, and the best you could come up with was curry” he smirked. Aarons eyes lit up. He loved the banter between them.  
“Well, I don’t like to share” he answered, “and if I took you to a restaurant, I would have to wouldn’t I” he continued. He could see how happy his comment was making Robert. Who took the bags from him and went into the kitchen to plate the food for them. Aaron felt something warm in his chest. He smiled to himself. Happy was a good feeling. And he’d managed to avert both himself and Robert from his conscience. He hoped he could keep the bad feelings away.

When he remembered where he was, and that he wouldn’t be able to eat standing in the hallway, especially since Robert’d taken the food into the kitchen. He started to move slowly towards the kitchen. He sat down at the table, he looked at Robert sitting across from him. “You know you’re special, don’t you?” he asked. Robert looked up. “Is that what’s been on your mind for the last couple of days?” he asked. Aaron jumped at the excuse and nodded. “Yeah” he answered, “I’m sorry if I made you worried or …” he let the sentence go into silence.

Robert stood up and went around the table. He pulled Aaron to his feet and kissed him fiercely. Aaron met him with the same passion and when Robert started pushing him towards the couch in the living room, he didn’t object, even though he had been feeling starving just moments before.

“I don’t want to share either” Robert mumbled between kisses. And pushed Aaron, so he was splayed on his back. He looked up at Robert who for a moment stood and looked him over. Then groaned before he followed him and continued the kissing, which soon transformed into something completely different. With Aaron trying to unbutton Roberts shirt until his frustration took over and he just ripped it off, buttons flying, Robert giggling and in revenge he tore Aaron’s tee to shreds.

Both of them giggling, trying to get naked as fast as possible ended with Aaron falling of the couch with Robert on top of him, pushing all the air out of his lungs. They laughed even harder as they freed themselves from the last items of clothing.

When nude, they sat beside each other with their backs on the couch, still laughing. It only took a sideways look at the other and they were kissing again. Aaron going for Robert’s throat, which seemed to tease him immensely. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Robert’s arse, so he laid back, and pulled the other man on top of him to get his hands on the goods.

Out of breath, and totally spent, they were laying beside each other on the floor beside the couch. Aaron watched a spot on the ceiling. Robert seemed particularly interested in a spot on Aarons shoulder, which he started to nibble on. “You know there is food on the table” he told the blonde, and as he spoke he could hear his own stomach rumble. He was really hungry. He looked around for his briefs, pulled them on and helped Robert up to a sitting position. Before he went back to the table, and his food. If he’d felt like starving before, he was famished now.

Robert smirked as he followed, pulling his jeans up. Aaron raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Robert wasn’t wearing his briefs. “Can’t find them” he grumbled as he sat down and tasted his food. He got up again and put his plate in the microwave. Aaron smirked at him. He hoped that Robert’s suspicions were gone and he promised himself to try to ignore the bad conscience he could still feel linger.


	21. Another job

Aaron was staring at the coaster on the table. Robert had gone to get them another pint each. He could see one of his employers hoovering in the back, making motions to make Aaron come over and talk. He’d promised himself not to work, until he’d decided what to do, and whether to tell Robert, and what to tell him. The hours in the garage was enough to keep him busy and pay for necessities and rent.

Still. Here he was, contemplating. Or not. He would say no. He didn’t want to get involved. He knew that he’d be the first to get a visit from the police if something happened. He was on their radar now. He had to be discreet, and not do anything to draw attentions, or suspicion to himself. He smirked. At least he would be able to distract himself. He checked out Robert standing at the bar.

The “employer” motioned his head towards the gents, so Aaron nodded, got up and went towards it. The man followed him in. “I’m out, they’re checking on me” Aaron told the man. The man nodded. “It’s surveillance, the man who snitched” Aaron nodded “OK” he agreed. The man gave him names, places and instructions before he left. He met with Robert in the doorway when he left. Aaron was washing his hands.

“Are you hiding?” Robert asked him with a smirk. Aaron looked at him through the mirror. Robert winked, “you were gone for ages, I missed you” he said. Aaron winked. “Waited for you didn’t I” he told Robert with a smirk. He moved up close and locked their lips. Robert’s lips and body answered enthusiastically. Aaron pushed him into a cubicle. Well not as much pushed, as he followed the man in, with his hands on his chest.  
Robert moved backwards inside, but as soon as both of them were in place, he pushed the door closed, and then pressed Aaron up against it. 

Aaron felt a shudder going through his body, and enjoyed the feeling. They had to be quiet to not get caught, especially if someone came into the gents. Robert’s hand found its way down Aaron’s jeans. Robert smirked against his lips, when he found Aaron wore no briefs “going commando” he stated. Aaron just groaned in answer.

Aaron left the gents first while he walked through the bar he tried to discreetly look around for the “employer” he let out a breath of relief when he realised that the man must have left. He sat down at their table and Robert soon joined him. They had a really good evening, and had to support each other, kissing and touching all the way home.

Waking up the next morning, in Robert’s arms felt good. He was kind of excited about his new assignment, surveillance was much better than killing. He could do surveillance. He could be with Robert and do surveillance.  
*  
It only took a couple of hours of surveillance until he realised that this was not a good idea. He casually followed his mark, and realised that it wasn’t only that he’d snitched on Aaron. He was probably snitching on other people, since the man met with the police within 20 minutes of Aaron spotting him. He knew it was the police, since it was one of the officers that had been at his home. He had sent his “employer” a message and left the “job” for a couple of hours.

When he found the guy again, he was in a bar down the street from where he found him the first time. Aaron stayed in the background and sat where he could see the entry and the mark who was throwing back drinks like his life depended on it. It seemed weird since it was only early afternoon. But it wasn’t like he cared. The man ordered another drink, and moved from the bar, into a corner booth. A while later the waitress went over to the booth with some food, and Aaron’s stomach rumbled. He ordered some snacks. He didn’t want to spoil his appetite for his dinner date with Robert.

At 6pm he left the bar. Another man had come to take over, and Aaron considered going home before he went to meet up with Robert. But decided against it. He didn’t want to be late. He regretted his decision as soon as he came up to the restaurant and saw Robert in a very fitting suit. Aaron felt underdressed, and not in a good way. He frowned as Robert spotted him with a smile spreading in his face. “Hello, gorgeous” Robert said.

Aaron got his wits together. He’d lost them, when Robert smiled at him and spoke. He had to shrug to get some kind of coherence in his line of thoughts. He realised that Robert offered him his arm, as he took it they entered the restaurant. He was right. He was way underdressed. The awkward feeling went away as he looked up at Robert and saw how he looked at him. As their eyes met. He didn’t care anymore.

Robert looked at him like he was a price he’d won. And with that Aaron felt privileged. But when Robert opened his mouth and started talking a surreal feeling started to spread. Robert wanted to meet Aarons family, and he wanted Aaron to meet his. It was a big step. Especially since he hadn’t really introduced someone to his mum since he’d come out ages ago. It wasn’t that his mum was against him being gay. Rather that she was a nosy busybody. And Aaron liked to keep things private.

He told Robert he’d consider it. He had met Robert’s sister; he was friends with her. But he’d never met her as Robert’s boyfriend. Boyfriend sounded weird, partner sounded weirder. He hadn’t met her since Robert and he got together. Well. Anyway. Robert asked about his day, and he tried to answer as close to the truth as possible. Head still dealing with the family and relatives stuff.


	22. Meet the family?

Well this wasn’t good. Not good at all. Aaron felt really frustrated as he looked down at the dead body in front of him. “Shit” he said out loud. Well he’d been an idiot when he thought that this surveillance thing would work out. He looked down, and started the cleaning work around the body without thinking about it. He went over the last minutes in his head instead, feeling lucky, that he at least had his alibi together.

Ad was covering for him in a pub. They had a corner booth and he’d claim he was there with him the whole time. He’d been seen entering, the drinks kept coming and he would be seen leaving. Again he looked at the body and frowned. He was supposed to check out the guy’s apartment. Another guy was observing the man who now lay dead at the floor just behind him. He checked his clothes, no blood, or other bodily fluids. He checked the body. He’d been lucky wearing gloves. He’d had to get rid of them now.

He looked around in the apartment. Found a wardrobe in the hallway. He looked down at the man once more. He looked like he was about Aaron’s size, he hoped that his clothes would fit. He checked out the clothes and settled for an old jacket, it looked worn, and didn’t have a hanger, so it probably wouldn’t be spotted it was missing. There were a lot of caps too. He grabbed a blue one. He put the clothes on and left the apartment. He made sure the blonde hair of the wig he had on was visible under the cap.

He walked a few blocks. Was sure to be picked up on CCTV. Went into a café he’d been in before, he found his backpack hidden in the gent’s. He took his jacket, and changed. He put the dead man’s clothes in the bag and left the facility. He knew their CCTV was off, broken. His colleague had seen to that. He sneaked into the pub and sat in the back with Ad.

He made sure to walk up to the bar and ordered some crisps, and a large coke for them both, he made a joke about it and the bartender laughed at him. He winked at him as he took his stuff. They were there together for another half hour. Which gave Aaron sufficient time to get rid of all the evidence in his backpack, he gave it to a colleague who came by, picked them up and got rid of them. He filled the backpack with the extra clothes he’d left in the boot. That way the CCTV in the entrance wouldn’t pick up anything peculiar about his appearance.

He was prepared for the visit from the police, since he knew he’d be their first suspect. He left Ad and took his bike. He made sure the bartender saw him, as he waved and winked at him on the way out. He rode his bike straight home, without stopping or any detours. He knew this was something the police would check. He parked his bike at the regular place and went up to the flat. Robert had “kicked him out” earlier, so he hadn’t had to make up anything to get out. He was preparing for family dinner and thought Aaron would only be in the way. Loitering about, as he put it.

As he ascended the stairs he could hear voices. Robert’s voice and two others. They were asking about him. Part one of his alibi was coming into focus as he heard Robert tell the police that he’d sent Aaron to the pub with his friend earlier since he was only in the way when he was preparing food, he could hear his boyfriend explain. There was something about him exampling the food in such excess there was nothing to serve too, he chose to ignore that comment as he made sure his steps up the stairs was even and without hesitation.

As the group of people outside his door came into sight they turned and looked at him. He put on a surprised face as he went up to Robert and kissed him on his cheek before he turned and faced the two officers. “To what do we owe this pleasure?” he asked. Robert put his hand at the small of his back as a reassurance he thought. It felt really nice, safe and nice. He wasn’t used to that kind of support.

The officers looked at him up and down. “We’d like your company down at the station. We have a few questions for you”. It was the taller of the two who spoke. Robert frowned. “I told them we were expecting guests within the hour” he told Aaron. Aaron shrugged and looked at the officers. “Could we take the questions here?” he asked them. They looked at each other. The shorter one shook his head. “We need to get you to the station” he said. Aaron shrugged. Let me just leave my stuff he said, and started to move into the flat. “We’d rather you not” the tall one was speaking again.

They all but handcuffed him as they left together. Robert looked at him. He felt like he’d disappointed him, and he felt a churn in his stomach. “I’ll try to get back here before dinner” he said. He knew he wouldn’t but still.  
At the station they booked him and put him in an interrogation room. He sat down and tried to keep the disappointed face of Robert’s out of his mind. It was difficult. He started to worry that Robert may not be there when he got back. Before the anxiety got the best of him, he started counting out loud in his head. He’d gotten up to the higher numbers of the thousands as the interview team entered the room.

The questions he was asked made him somewhat suspicious. He knew that the man he’d killed had snitched on him, and his colleagues. He realised how much they knew, and knew he ought to worry. He continued counting and gave them nothing. As he was allowed to leave the police station, with an order to stay in town, dinner at home had probably been going on for an hour. He was glad that Ad and Vic knew his mother, so she wasn’t alone with strangers, and a boyfriend she’d never met before.

It proved to be even worse at home. Even if his mum hadn’t said anything when Aaron spoke of Robert. They’d realised as soon as they saw each other that they’d met when Robert still lived in the village they came from. Ad had felt the need to hide in the kitchen, and when Aaron entered the flat he’d summoned him there and told him all about the awkward conversations and weird looks.

Aaron went into the living room after that and hugged his mum, and kissed Robert. “A misunderstanding” he told them.


	23. Taken in

Dinner had gone spectacularly wrong after he’d come back. His mum had been really, really weirded out by his relationship with Robert, and she wasn’t known for being discreet about such things. She had also been told he’d been interviewed at the police station which made her even more annoyed. There was a hint of what could turn into a raging row, just before she left, or rather Ad and Vic escorted her home.

Robert sat in the sofa, in what appeared as shock all over his body language and face. Aaron shoved a few things into the dishwashing machine before he gave up and went to sit beside Robert. “Sooo” he said trying but failing to not make a face while pronouncing the ‘O’. Probably looking as afraid as he was.

Was this too much for Robert. He closed his eyes. The police and his mum at the same day. He cursed his bad luck, and the turn of faith that had made him forced to kill the man he was supposed to only tail and have under surveillance.

It had been a combination of bad luck, and incompetence on his colleague’s side, loosing the mark. And then the man had been a real piece of work. He’d started yelling at Aaron as soon as he’d spotted him, taken his phone out, trying to take a picture of Aaron and to call the police at the same time. He’d got a bit distracted and after that Aaron got to him.

As he opened his eyes again he saw Robert looking at him with a sincere glance in his eyes. “Police station? What happened?” he asked. He sounded like he didn’t want to know the answer. Aaron shrugged, “Seemed someone died” he kept his answer short.

Robert looked at him with a smirk. “Someone died, and they just had to ask you about it?”. Aaron shrugged again. “I had an alibi, Ad and the bartender at the pub, they asked me because it had something to do with the other thing they asked me about a couple of weeks ago” he told Robert. Keep it simple he thought. Don’t lie if it’s not necessary. He hated lying to Robert, but he didn’t really want to tell him the truth, did he. Well he couldn’t right now. Everything had to settle again hadn’t it?

Robert seemed content to hear that, and didn’t question it again. He looked up at Aaron again and raised his eyebrow. “Your mother?” he said. Aaron blinked in response. Then he frowned. “My mother? Did she behave before I showed up” he asked curiously. Robert frowned in answer. Aaron laughed out loud. “No?” he said. “No” Robert confirmed. “Vic and Ad seemed to be able to keep her decent enough for a while. Until I told her where you were, then she kicked off” he told Aaron.

Aaron almost face palmed himself as he tried to hide his face in his hands, a groan escaped him. Robert patted his shoulder and tried to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault that it was ok. Aaron looked up and met his eyes. “I’m so sorry” he told Robert “truly I am” he continued. Robert smirked. He pointed at the kitchen “Zink’s over there” he told Aaron “and when you’re done, I’m waiting in the bedroom” he stood up and started to walk towards it, before he turned his head, winked at Aaron and smirked.

Aaron woke kind of dizzy, it had been a long, nice (very nice) night, filled with… stuff. He smirked at himself, and wondered what woke him up at this ungodly hour. He checked the time. Well, maybe not ungodly, since it was 8.15 am. He lifted his head and saw Robert still asleep on the pillow beside him. He looked calm. So Robert didn’t wake him up. A buzz from his phone alerted him that he’d got a text message. As he reached out for it, the doorbell rang, again, he realised. That’s what woke him up.

He sat up, put a pair of joggers on, read his phone on the way to the door. Deleted the message and put the phone in Roberts coat pocket as he passed. He knew who was outside, so he took a deep breath before he opened “Officers?” he said.

They looked at him with sombre faces. “We would like to escort you down to the station for further questioning of your involvement in the murder of James Donovan” one of the officers stated. Aaron shrugged in reply, “May I get dressed first, and tell my boyfriend where I’m going?”

The officers nodded, and he shut the door in front of them. No need to invite them in. He walked back to the bedroom, grabbed his phone, and took the SIM out of it. He woke Robert and told him about going to the police station. He didn’t sugar coat it, and he saw the shock in Robert’s face. As he washed himself of, and brushed his teeth, he also flushed the SIM down the toilet.

He took a new one out, and put it in his phone as he walked to the door, grabbed his coat and walked out the door, to the waiting police officers. As he sat down in their car, he went over what had happened the days before, if he’d been spotted by the mark. If there was a reason to worry. Who was involved how, and what he’d already told them. He was sticking to his story. He knew Ad would too. The bartender of yesterday, had no reason to mess up. He felt like he was in the clear, and he decided to say nothing until he got a solicitor.

In the interrogation room, he told the officers that he wouldn’t say anything and requested his phone call. He called his lawyer, and waited in quiet contemplation, as the officers had turned off the recorder and left him on his own.


	24. On the inside looking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've completed a couple of more chapters, just have to go through them but I ought to be able to update here soon again. We'll see...

Well it wasn’t his proudest moments. He was kind of happy that he was where he was right now. He had no clue as what to say to Robert about this. He had had a million chances to come clean and tell Robert about his job. And now, here he was. In a cell, all alone with his thoughts and anxiety. Feeling lonely, and not knowing if Robert would be there for him when he got out, or if he’d packed his things and left. Aaron hoped that he wouldn’t leave. He couldn’t imagine life without him right now. Or ever. 

There was a banging on the door and he walked up to another interview. The questions were the same. His solicitor was just sitting back and relaxing. Not even leaning forward whispering, knowing Aaron wouldn’t incriminate himself, both of them being professional, and knowing each other for many years. The officers learnt nothing new. Aaron learnt that they had nothing on him, and that if he stuck to his story, with the alibi he had, with two witnesses, who didn’t know each other or have any connections he was soon going home. But to what?

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Robert’s face. A smile spread on his face. He hoped he would be able to see him like that again. Laughing and smiling just at him. He knew he had to tell him. He tried to come up with different ways to do so. His brain also supplied ways that Robert would react. None of them were accepting. None of them were even remotely positive. No one could accept a job like his. He knew he couldn’t continue now anyway. He had enough money for a while. He could invest in something. Maybe. 

He spent the next hour or so before dinner time with thoughts. Going from telling Robert to Roberts reactions, to a variety of ways to make a living. What kind of work he could get, without proper education, or even experience. He’d worked in a garage. Maybe he could get his own shop. He started playing around with the idea of a garage of his own. 

During dinner, and all through the rest of the day he spent trying to plan his own business. It was a cross between dreaming and trying to be realistic. He tried to not be too unrealistic, and spent a good hour just trying to come up with a name for the place. He fell asleep during the most ridiculous phase of that. 

He woke up with a smile on his face, having dreamt of Robert. He wondered why, his bed was uncomfortable, he was quite cold and they could use something to take the smell away from the room. But still. His head was filled with images of Robert. He wished he had some way of communicating with him. For the first time since he left Robert two days ago, or he’d lost count. It was two nights spent in this bed though. For the first time, he wondered if Robert had tried to contact him. If he’d been into the station asking for him, or something. He hoped that he had, but still, dreaded the thought that he might have not. Might have had enough, packed his stuff and left for Vic’s place, or somewhere else. Somewhere he’d be totally out of reach, with no way for Aaron to contact him. Ever. 

The smile he woke up with, faded away like dewdrops in the morning sun. He closed his eyes again, and tried to remember his dreams. But they were somehow lost. As the day progressed he knew he was up for another interview in the early afternoon. But time seemed to have stopped all together. Or moving in slow motion anyway. Each time he checked his watch, it seemed to be the same time as the time before. He had to check if it was working more than once. It seemed OK every time, until he checked it again, and the time seemed to be the same as last time he checked. 

Breakfast was a sorry story with weak, lukewarm tea, and cold toasts. He devoured it anyway. Too hungry to care. Thinking of the full English he could have had with Robert at home. When the job a couple of days ago went south he should have known. He should have told Robert as soon as everybody had gone home. As soon as he came through the door. He should have taken him aside even with his mum there, and plain out told him. Now it was to late. He had to try to figure out a way to tell him. He had the right to know. Even if he didn’t want to have anything to do with Aaron after. They couldn’t have a life together if he was hiding stuff like this anyway. 

When they came to get him for his interview, he had decided to tell Robert as soon as he met him. He had convinced himself that he would. And that he could. He started to walk towards the interview room. His solicitor nodded at him as he sat down by the table for the interview. The officers sat down in front of him. One of them started talking “You should know that there are some facts we know here” he said. “We know you killed him”.


	25. Clean?

Aaron almost choked as the officer spoke “We know you killed him”. His face showed no emotion though. If they were trying to get a confession out of him by shock, they were way out of luck. He looked at them with indifference all over his face and posture. The officer continued to speak after a brief pause. “We know you did it, we just can’t prove it...yet” he continued. Aaron shrugged. His solicitor, coughed and spoke for the first time since he introduced himself to the officers, “My client is innocent, and you can’t hold him any longer, so I assume he’s free to leave” he stated. Aaron challenged them by standing up and pointedly looking at the door. 

It took around an hour to get ready to leave. He decided to walk home. He took his phone, Robert’s was the one of the only numbers in it, his and Ad’s, since he saved them on the phone and not on the SIM. He hesitated before he called. When Robert picked up, almost immediately he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d held. And immediately realised that he had a new, to Robert unknown number, with his new SIM card. He didn’t really know what to say, but somehow Robert knew it was him, and he heard an “Aaron?” before he could say anything.

“Yes it’s me” Aaron said, sighing again. “They let me out, are you in the apartment?” he asked. Robert sounded incredulous when he answered with “of course” like he didn’t even understand why Aaron asked. “I’m on my way, I’m walking, it should be half an hour, do I need to stay in a store to buy some groceries?” he asked. He could hear Robert huff on the other side. “I’ve been home for a couple of days, all alone, worrying, I hope you’re hungry, ‘cause I’ve been cooking, baking and well…. you’ll see” he almost barked at Aaron, who couldn’t help laughing at the reply. “Sounds like fun” he smirked into the phone as he hung up.

He started to walk faster with a smile blasted across his face. It took him twenty minutes to get home. Smiling all the way. He opened the door, and took the stairs two at the time. When he reached his floor, the door was open and Robert was waiting for him. He pounced. Robert had no chance to get away, not that he seemed to mind. He was as eager to get Aarons mouth on his, as Aaron was. He seemed almost more eager to get Aaron out of his clothes than Aaron himself. As soon as he got Robert’s lips on his, he forgot everything, until he realised he had no shirt on. He looked at Robert kind of startled, and then got to work on Robert’s clothes.

It didn’t take long for Robert to get him naked. It took quite a while for Aaron to gather himself after what Robert did to him, and then get his boyfriend naked. His only focus on what Robert’s lips and hands made him feel. Somewhere in the haze, Aaron heard his stomach rumble, and wondered about all the food Robert had mentioned. He forgot the thought as fast as it appeared. No way, he was stopping anything of this to do something like eating. He grabbed Robert’s hair, as he took him in his mouth. It didn’t take long before Aaron released into his mouth, he pulled Robert’s hair, and then he repaid the favour. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was supposed to speak with Robert, tell him something important. But soon they were stumbling across the floor towards the kitchen. Robert hearing Aaron’s stomach, laughing and pulling him forward. The closer they got, the better the smell. Aaron almost groaned in protest, when Robert stopped him and kissed him again. And then again, when he stopped kissing him. He felt split between his need to eat, and his need to have Robert under his hands, under his body. His hunger for food won out, since some logic told him that if he ate first, he would have all night with Robert later.

As he looked at the counter, he laughed out loud, and turned to kiss Robert again, “you weren’t exaggerating, with exaggerating” he said. The counter was filled with, pies, a casserole, different cupcakes, two kinds of cookies, something that looked like jam, and a jar of chutney. He thought he saw some pulled pork, in a pan, but it could have been anything. There were so much of everything. Robert let out a very strange sound behind him. It sounded embarrassed. It probably was, but Aaron was in heaven. Food, real food, desert, AND Robert. Things couldn’t get much better. 

“I love you” he said, as he turned and looked Robert in the eye. “I missed you, and I love you!” he continued. He turned, grabbed a cookie, and shoved it in his mouth, before he was caught in a fierce hug, and as soon as he’d swallowed the cookie, a chocolate chip kiss. His only thought in that moment was about being happy! Really happy. As he grabbed a mini pie, and a cupcake, he felt Robert pulling his arm. He tried for another mini pie, before he stopped resisting, put the pie in his face and followed Robert’s lead to the bedroom. 

Somewhere between the last piece of pie, and the bed, Aaron managed to steer them both towards the bathroom instead. He felt like he really needed a hot shower, Robert’s company, and definitely some shower sex. It wasn’t that difficult to get into the bathroom, to get the water running was a bit more of a challenge, but the world was full of them, challenges, and kissing Robert wasn’t a bad alternative. 

As he fell asleep on the bed that night, he realised that the talk he needed to have with Robert had been forgotten in the heat of the evening. He decided breakfast was as good a time as any to talk to Robert about what he’d done for a living up til now, and what he wanted to do in the future.


	26. Found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote half of this chapter ages ago. It was fun to see that it actually fit in when the time came. 1 or 2 chapters to go, before this one's done.

Aaron woke up to an empty bed. He hadn’t heard Robert leave. He went out to the kitchen, where he saw all the food. He smiled and got stuck in. He saw a note from Robert, telling him that he had to go into work, since he’d skipped going in when Aaron was ‘gone’. Aaron shrugged and stuffed another piece of mince pie in his mouth. If this was what he was getting when he came home from being incarcerated for a couple of days. Maybe he’d do it again, just for the food. He smirked. 

The smile left his face as he realised that he hadn’t told Robert yet. He swore to himself that he’d do it when Robert got home. As he usually did when he was nervous or agitated, he went into the living room, and took his gun out, and the cleaning gear. He looked at the money left there, the rest of it was spread out in the apartment in different places, drawers, boxes and stuff. He sat down at the kitchen table contemplating again, what to say.

Time went faster than he expected, he had to go down to the corner shop and buy some stuff before Robert came home. He had called earlier, and promised to make dinner, if Aaron just went to the store to buy milk, a couple of cans, and some other things he’d sent on a list in a text message. 

Well in the store, he realised he had his gun tucked in his pants under his shirt. He had to get home before Robert so he could put it back under the floorboard, before he saw it. He had to tell him, before he’d show him. He hurried up and paid.

As he rushed in he realised that Robert was already home. In the living room, so there was no way he could hide the gun under the floorboard. He went into the kitchen he didn’t need an excuse as he put the groceries on the table, but he pretended he wanted to get a glass of water. He opened a drawer, one he never used, there were just some junk in there.

Robert entered the kitchen as he drank the water. He came up behind him and gave him a hug. “hungry?” he asked. Aaron shrugged, “ain’t I always” he said with a smirk and turned in Robert’s arms, to give him a kiss.

As he set the table he saw Robert by the stove, in the corner of his eye. He was hungry and Robert made a mean Bolognese. His mouth was watering at the thought. Suddenly he saw Robert turning towards the drawers and aim for THE one. Shit. He turned to stop him, but he was too fast and opened the drawer putting his hand on Aaron’s gun before Aaron had a chance to say anything. He could just stand there and watch how Robert first realised what he was holding, then why he was holding it. He looked up and met Aaron’s eyes. Shock was the prime look in his face. Aaron could see his legs giving out. He heard him mutter under his breath “shit, shit, shit, no….” Aaron walked towards him and sat down beside him. “Shit” he said. It came out loud in the silence that suddenly was the only sound in the apartment. “Shit” he repeated.

They sat side by side in the kitchen, Aaron only getting up to turn off the stove. Robert with the gun in his hands. Looking at it, letting his fingers touch it. Turning it over and over. Aaron watched him intensely as he tried to figure out what he was thinking. He kept repeating “shit”, and Aaron kept answering with the same word. Robert kept his eyes firmly on the gun. 

As Robert seemed to calm down, Aaron made no excuses. He decided to be honest, and answer any questions Robert had, if he had any. Roberts eyes never left the gun. He stared at it. Suddenly letting go. Aaron took it and moved it out of reach. Robert seemed to want to say something, or choke, Aaron couldn’t really decide what the noise he heard from Robert was. He assumed it was a question. So he answered it with the only word he could think of “yes” he said.

That woke Robert up somehow. He looked at Aaron. “Yes?” he asked. Aaron nodded. “I wanted to tell you for ages, but how do you tell someone you love and want to keep, something like this?” he asked. Robert leant his head back on the surface of the cupboards and closed his eyes. He suddenly laughed, Aaron suspected shock, and then he looked at Aaron. “Is there anyone you could tell something like this?” he let out. Aaron shrugged. “Ad is the only one who knows” he told Robert. “And now you know” he added. 

Robert stood up “I need air” he said, and headed for the door. Aaron let him go. He didn’t want to put too much pressure on Robert in this stage. Ad had needed a couple of days, and he was a friend. Robert was more. He meant more. He got up, and looked at the bolognese. It seemed like it was done, he tasted it, and tood a plate, and plated some. He was hungry after all, and the Bolognese was mean. He was going to miss this. The food, and the company. Still, maybe they could stay friends, and go from there. Aaron hoped that Robert wouldn’t just run.

He sat down in front of the teve when he’d eaten. He tried to not think of what Robert was doing, or thinking. There was some silly game show on and in a fit of despair Aaron promised himself that if Robert came back home now, he’d call his garage whatever the next answer was. It was probably lucky that he didn’t hear anything after that thought, but the door being unlocked. He didn’t hesitate as he rushed out to the hallway. He carefully tried to assess the mood Robert was in before he spoke.


	27. Telling it like it is

The first thing Aaron noticed as he observed Robert walking through the door, was that he was sober. Aaron had half expected him to be drunk out of his mind. He would be. He would have gone to a pub, and drank himself stupid. He was sure of it. But here Robert was. Sober and sombre. He seemed calm. Much calmer than Aaron had expected. Well, he hadn’t really expected anything. If he was to be honest with himself he had dreaded Robert’s return. He expected a row, and for Robert to leave.

He had not expected Robert to look him in the eye, and haul him in for a hug. Everything suddenly felt very awkward. He didn’t really know what to do with his arms. Or himself. He let himself get lost in the hug for a while. His arms finding their own way around Robert’s body. His head finding a place in the nape of Robert’s neck. He felt a soft sob, but didn’t know from whom. Could have been Robert, could have been himself. 

The tear slowly tracing his cheek was a dead giveaway. He was crying. They were standing there in the hallway, hugging, for like felt forever. It must have been a couple of minutes at least before Robert moved to brake the hug up. Aaron let go as soon as he felt the movement. He took a step back and closed his eyes for what was to come.

“Tell me?” Robert’s soft question surprised Aaron into silence. He just looked at the other man as the tears dried in his eyes and he tried to regain focus. “Tell you?” he asked in a hoarse voice. “Do you want me to tell you about it?” he asked. Robert shrugged and nodded. Then he frowned. “If you want to” he said. “only if you want to”

Aaron wanted to. He never told anyone, not even Ad about it. About all of it. He wasn’t prepared. But he’d swore to be honest about it to Robert. And Robert wanted to know. He nodded and inhaled. Robert exhaled, and nudged Aaron, pointed to the couch. Aaron nodded, but didn’t sit on the couch. Instead he sat down on the floor. Grabbed a pillow, and lay flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Robert sat down beside him.

“It started years ago” Aaron began. “A man, what else, I needed money and he offered me an easy way to get it. In the beginning it was only deliveries and small stuff. Then it escalated into other things. And I went freelance. I don’t know how much details you want, but I started killing for money” Robert sighed. “I really want to know as much as you can tell me, but if you’re not comfortable with it” 

Aaron proceeded to tell Robert everything. From his first mission, his first own kill and everything from there. No names. Bur in the dark of the late evening, almost all talked out, he finally ended with his thoughts and emotions and what he’d gone through since he’d met Robert. When he was done, silence fell.

They sat in silence for a long time. It was getting darker but they stayed where they were. Saying nothing. Aaron didn’t want to break the silence, and he wanted to have Robert there as long as he could. He was sure that Robert would get up and leave soon. He had no doubts that Robert would need a couple of days to work through what he’d told him. And he wasn’t sure about the result of that. If Robert ever would come back to him. So he stayed quiet. 

Eventually Robert started to move, he got up. Aaron closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see him leave. He didn’t hear him move, so he opened one eye to peek at Robert who stood over him, moving to help Aaron up when he saw him looking. Aaron took his hand, and help, and got up. He was unsure about what to do, or say. He looked at Robert who didn’t let go of his hand he looked down at their entwined hands 

He felt a pull, and he followed Robert who steered him into the bedroom, and as he followed him he didn’t really know what to think. Robert stood him by the bed, and started to undress him. When he was down to his boxers, he steered Aaron to the bed, and motioned for him to get in. He lay down, and closed his eyes. Still not wanting to see Robert leave. He heard Robert moving about in the room, and suddenly he felt the bed move as Robert laid down beside him. 

The silence continued for what seemed like forever. Aaron wondered if Robert’d fallen asleep. But he didn’t even dare to look at him right now. 

Suddenly Robert started to speak. “I don’t know how to process this” he said. “I don’t know how I feel about it, at all, I just know that I don’t want to lose you”. He fell silent again. “I need to know that you’re done with that kind of life” Aaron nodded in the dark. He knew Robert couldn’t see him so he turned towards him.

“I’m so done with that kind of life. No one can prove I did any of what I told you, not even the stuff I was in for the other day”. He took a deep breath before he continued “I planned for the future inside, an honest way to make money, even if there is no hope for us, I’m going on the straight and narrow”. He fell silent again. 

It was a couple of minutes before one of them spoke. It was Robert.

“There is hope” he said.


	28. Epilogue

Aaron heard a noise behind him. He got out from under the hood of the car. He turned and saw Robert walking through the garage door smirking. He smiled at him and got back under again. The last year had been kind of difficult for them both. Finding a way to continue the relationship was the easy part. Starting a business had been challenging and demanding.  
Aaron knew he wouldn’t have been able to do it alone. He never thought that there was so much to it. It seemed so easy when other people did it. But now he had his garage up and running. Robert had a working desk there too, where he spent time. Helping Aaron with the numbers, and doing his work from there.

They had to move away for it to work. Aaron’s former employers trying to get him back in the business. Robert relocated, and helped his firm to start a new branch. At first he had his office downtown, but as time progressed and he found that he spent most of his time working in the office at Aaron’s garage he moved all his stuff there. It was he who did the traveling, went to the farms and other places he needed to go, so it didn’t matter where the office was.

Today Aaron was curious. It was date night, and Robert’s turn to pick. He had been uncharacteristically secretive. Usually he told Aaron to dress up, or gave him some kind of clue as what to expect. Not today. Aaron was sure he hadn’t forgotten either, he seemed to smirk to himself anytime Aaron caught a glimpse of him. It made him edgy. That smirk. He couldn’t explain it. It was something in it.

In the early afternoon, Aaron’s last customer got his car. Aaron cleaned up the place, and told Robert he’d be going home to freshen up, and take a bath. Robert nodded. “Still on for tonight” Aaron couldn’t help but ask. Robert didn’t look up from his computer, his smirk back on, and he nodded again. Aaron shrugged and went upstairs, to their flat. He went into the bathroom, and got the water running before he went into their bedroom, to undress. He found a note on the bed. ‘Dress code: suit’ it said. Nothing else. Aaron shrugged, and went back to soak in his bath. As he got up he dressed up in his grey, favourite ‘date suit’.

As he was done, he wondered when Robert would come up to change clothes, but realised Robert’s maroon suit, was ‘missing’. He must wear it, Aaron thought and put his tie on that matched that suit. This got more curious. There was a knock on the door. He set the tie straight and moved to open it. When he did, he saw Robert standing outside with his hands full of roses. Red roses. He wondered if Robert had hit his head, but accepted the flowers, and put them in a vase, before he followed Robert to the car.  
The drive took about an hour, and as they drove up to a hotel. Aaron knew they’d been there before. They’d spent a couple of nights there when Robert realised they had their one-year anniversary. Aaron remembered it fondly. As they went into the restaurant and was shown into a quiet corner, with candles and the starters already on the table, he realised Robert had put more thought into this than it seemed.

It must have been quite a long time spent on planning this he thought as he sat down and sipped from the pint, already on the table. He suddenly realised that last time they were here, they’d served bottles, since there were no pints. He looked at his glass. Something was in the glass. He took it to look closer.

A ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left the rest to your imagination....


End file.
